The Things We Lost
by mistressbabette51
Summary: AU. Lois and Clark must accept the cruel reality of their separation as they try to get back what they had lost. Note: In this AU story, the last three episodes of the series did not happen. Characters: Clark/Lois, Tess, Oliver, Lex.
1. Home Again

Spoilers: Dominion (10.19).

Summary: Lois and Clark must accept the cruel reality of their separation as they try to get back what they had lost.

A/N: This first chapter was written for the LJ Community entitled 'Clois-Fest.' A community in celebration of all things Clois which will run through the month of August. This is my first story for that challenge. You can expect to see several more this month. So now, with the theme/prompt I chose for this story (Another Lifetime), Lois and Clark will sound familiar, but I wanted SV!Clois to be a bit different from what came before. I hope I accomplished that. I also wanted to thank Repmetsyrrah for putting the community together to show our continued support of our amazing ship! Clois forever! **Note:** In this AU story, the last three episodes of the series did not happen. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 1: Home Again_

Lois Lane had always considered herself a realist. Words like love and happily ever after were not in her vocabulary … until she had met Clark Kent. The one man who had taught her to believe in everything that she had long since given up on … things like love, commitment, trust and hope. But now it was back to reality. Clark was gone, no longer in her life and she had to move on for her own sanity, and the worst part of all, she didn't even know if he was alive or dead.

How long do you wait for someone to come back? How long before you just give up? Lois didn't know the answers, but the turning point for her was when she had sat down with Martha Kent. Martha had been her lifeline through it all for months. Martha had looked her in the eye one day and saw what the waiting was doing to her and told Lois to move on, to let go. It was the hardest thing Martha had ever done … giving up on her son. Hope was Clark's middle name. It just wasn't done, but she had told Lois to do it. Lois was like her daughter she never had. Martha couldn't lose her too.

Lois had listened to Martha's words and she knew they were true, but her head and her heart were two entirely different things. He still owned her heart and her soul, but she had to compartmentalize those feelings somehow, shove them way, way down deep inside her heart and keep them safe. Those feelings would make her stronger and enable her to move on somehow in some way.

Leaving the Planet was the hardest thing she had ever done, but she had to do it. There were other jobs, other ways to help people. She remembered Clark and her trying out for that silly morning show. It had been fun and she could do that and do a good job, but of course, it wouldn't be the same without him. Who was she kidding? Nothing was the same without him. Everything was different now … everything.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile at Watchtower:_

Oliver Queen and Clark Kent barely made it back to this world through a blinding light. They had left the Phantom Zone before it was destroyed, obliterated into nothingness. Unfortunately, before they could leave the Zone, Clark had been injured, almost killed, not only from a knife wound intentionally given to him by Oliver himself, but also from a blow to his head from which he had not fully recovered. Clark had been unconscious for hours and that head injury had delayed their return to the real world.

They both awakened at Watchtower headquarters on the floor dazed and confused. Tess was no longer there and neither was Lois. Oliver wondered what had happened to them.

Clark took in the situation and then he asked an obvious question. "Just how long have we been gone?" He asked his friend.

"I'm not sure," Oliver responded and then as he looked around the Watchtower, he suddenly realized that something was terribly wrong. The place appeared deserted, no one was around, the equipment was covered in dust, and there wasn't any power at all. "Something isn't right," Oliver said as he tried to get the computers up and running. "I'll be back in a minute. I'll go check the power source and see if we can't get the computers back up." He glanced at Clark. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good either. My head is splitting. I don't understand. My powers are back but why won't my headache go away?" Clark was confused about a lot of things.

"I'll be back in a minute, and then we'll head over to STAR Labs for answers. Don't go anywhere, Clark."

"I won't," Clark responded.

Oliver left his friend alone while he went to find the power source. A few minutes later, the power came back on and the computers powered back up.

Clark slowly got up from the floor and logged on and tried to find out the current date. "Oh, no, this can't be right," Clark mumbled shocked.

Oliver came back then. "What can't be right?"

"Take a look," Clark said and pointed to the date.

"It's 2016!" Oliver exclaimed, not believing it. "But we just left barely two days ago."

"I know, but it's now almost five years later." Clark rubbed his temples feeling sick inside and what this could mean. "The Phantom Zone apparently has a different timeframe from here." Clark's eyes grew huge then. "Oliver, everyone must think we're dead!" He exclaimed heart pounding and so worried. His mother came to mind then.

"Oh, no, you're right. Tess and Lois must have given up on us or tried to get us back but failed somehow."

Clark was so confused. "Lois ... Lois Lane? But why would she be here?"

Now Oliver was confused as he stared at him. "Lois is your fiancé, Clark."

"My what? When did that happen?"

~o~o~

_WTLX local Channel 6 news room:_

After signing off for the late night news as co-anchor, Lois Lane was exhausted, which was fine with her. It kept her mind off of a certain super-powered man who had apparently died nearly five years ago. Most days were fine and she would actually make it to the end of the day and not think about him up in space in a place where he couldn't return to her. She had waited long enough. Five years was long enough. She had to live her life; she had to because she was going mad with waiting and wondering if he were even alive.

Suddenly, a young man came up behind her and kissed her cheek, startling her. "Andy, I told you not to do that at work."

"You say that Lois, but I know you like it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Just don't do it again," she responded not in the mood.

Andy raised his hands surrendering. "I promise not to kiss you at work ok?"

Lois felt bad. "I'm sorry, Andy, it's just been one of those days. I'm exhausted and I just want to go home and rest."

He shook his head at her, but she needed to hear this. "You really need to let the reporters do all the leg work, Lois," Andy told her which got more narrowed eyes from her. "Let me finish. If you keep this up, you'll run yourself out of a job. The camera picks up everything."

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying. You yawned on camera earlier this evening. You recovered pretty well, but I'm sure the producers saw it, but it shouldn't have happened."

Lois winced at that true statement. "Alright, alright, I'll cut back cut on the stories. It's just, well, since …" She hesitated.

"Since what?"

She took a deep breath. "Ever since 'The Blur' disappeared, the crime has gotten completely out of control. The police are overwhelmed with the crime, the city doesn't have the money to add to its forces, and things aren't getting any better. It's as if the world is spiraling into some kind of darkness with nothing to stop it. Not to mention, Lex Luthor announced his presidency just today," she continued then shuddered at the mere mention of the man's name.

"I hear what you're saying Lois," he agreed as he watched her closely. "I've read your articles about The Blur, and I have to say, you were his one true believer for a long time."

Lois began to feel uncomfortable and ducked her head. "Well, that was a long time ago. I just wish …" She hesitated for a moment. "I wish he would come back … that's all," she admitted and tried to keep her composure.

"I wish he would too. We need him around here," Andy admitted as he watched her for a moment trying to read her. He'd heard the rumors about them. "Are you ready to go? I can give you a lift. It's pretty late, almost midnight."

"No, I'm fine. My car is right around the corner."

~o~o~

Once Lois had said goodnight to the late night staff and left the building, the security guard had offered to walk her to her car, but she told him she was fine and wished him a good night. Once arriving at her car, the car keys in her huge bag were being elusive, and Lois wasn't watching her surroundings, when a man came out of a darkened alley, shoved her against the car, breathed against her neck, and told her to give him the keys. Lois screamed. She didn't know if he had weapon or not, but instinctively, she screamed for help. Maybe the security guard would hear her, but she hadn't seen a soul after she had left the building. She screamed again.

The would-be carjacker was not happy with her screams, so he covered her mouth with his dirty hand. Lois bit down hard on his hand, and then she felt a sharp object at her back. She screamed again.

Suddenly, everything happened in slow motion. The man was pulled off of her and flung into the air and landed on the ground unconscious and then he was tied up in seconds. Lois's rescuer's back was to her then he slowly turned to face her. He was standing under a street lamp and she could see him clearly … the breath of his shoulders, the red leather jacket, that apologetic quirk to his lips, but then her eyes suddenly lost their focus. She was going to faint, but the last thing she remembered saying in her mind, _it is him; he came back._

~o~o~

Lois slowly opened her eyes and he was hovering over her. She whispered to him, still unbelieving even though he was inches from her face, "Clark?"

He smiled that smile Lois loved so much. "Yes, Lois. Here, let me help you up." Clark helped her to sit up. He held her steady for a moment too long, Lois thought. They were inside the lobby of her building on a sofa. The police were standing by the door talking to the security guard. The carjacker was in handcuffs with a policeman beside him.

Her eyes roamed over his face, still unbelieving as she stared at him. "You're really back; I can't believe this."

His eyes took her in. She was still just as lovely as ever. He wanted to pull her close, but refrained. Instead, he said, "Lois, we should talk. So much has happened."

She pulled herself together and tried to think. She had dreamt of this moment, of seeing him again, being in his arms again. She hadn't been unconscious at the time, but being in his arms again would have been heaven. It took all of her faculties not to pull him close.

"Did you hear me, Lois? Can we go to the farm and talk?"

"The farm, but …?"

"But what?"

"The farm was sold not too long ago. Your Mom couldn't take care of it any more, not without you."

He sat down next to her, somewhat relieved. He thought she was going to tell him that his Mom had passed away or something.

Lois watched his face closely. "Are you alright? I know you loved it there, but Martha really had no choice."

"I know," he replied as he turned to stare at her. He glanced at her left hand and no ring was there, which was also a relief to him. "Where is she now?"

"Well, she lost the last election but decided to stay in Washington." He didn't appear to have heard her. He was staring at her hand. Lois caught his look and covered her hand. "It's at our apartment, I mean, my apartment."

"We really need to talk. I'll finish up with the police and then we can go."

"Alright," she replied, still in bit of a daze.

He came back to her after a minute. "I told the officers that you would come into the station in the morning and give them a statement."

"Thank you, Clark, but before we leave, I have to tell you something." She paused. "I'm seeing someone."

Lois's words registered in his mind, but his heart refused to accept it or to believe it.

"Did you hear me, Clark?" She asked as she stared at him.

The words finally sunk into his brain. "I heard you, Lois."

"Come on, we really do need to talk."

"Alright," he responded but just stood there staring at her.

"Aren't you going to carry me to my apartment?"

"Umm, ok, sure, here we go," Clark responded then he remembered that Oliver had told him that Lois knew his secret. _I really told her about myself?_

~o~o~

_Lois and Clark's apartment, moments later:_

Lois sighed as she watched him standing in the middle of 'their' living room not saying anything. She had to wonder again why she had never moved out or found another place for herself, but she just couldn't do it.

"Take a seat and I'll make us some coffee. You do have a few minutes to talk, right? I mean no emergencies you have to handle or anything?"

Clark was finding her knowledge about him disconcerting to say the least. He listened to the sounds in his head for a few moments. "We should be alright for a while. It is pretty late."

"I'll say it's late. Maybe too late," she mumbled under her breath.

Clark heard her remarks and frowned. He came over to her and tried to explain his actions. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"You're sorry? You should be. If not for me, you wouldn't be standing here staring at me."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Lois, you should know. I don't remember anything, not my instructions to Tess, not ... ummm, our engagement, this apartment, none of it."

"What are you saying ... you have amnesia? How much do you remember?"

"Well, I remember ... sending you away to Africa. That's the last thing I remember."

"Please tell me you're joking? Clark, the last year we were together ... we got engaged, you told me about yourself, we ... umm, made love for the first time, and ..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

He touched her arm. "I'm so sorry, but my memories will return soon, I hope."

"And what am I supposed to do while you try and remember our life together? Put my life on hold for you?"

"No, Lois, I know you've moved on, found someone, and I can't blame you for that, not at all. I just wish ..." He hesitated.

"What do you wish?" Lois couldn't help how wistful her voice sounded to her ears.

Clark's reply was just as wistful as he stared into her eyes hoping to show her his feelings that they were still there. "I wish I could change it, make it like none of this had happened, but I see that's not possible. Too much has changed, nothing is the same."

Lois had to tear her eyes away from his hopeful expression as she turned from him and went to make some coffee. "Well, five years will do that to a person." As she watched him come closer, she bowed her head then told him about her life since he left her. "I'm not at the Planet anymore."

"I know, I read up on your ... new profession."

She crossed her arms not liking his tone. "And you have a problem with it?"

"Of course not, Lois, you've done well for yourself."

"I had no choice, Clark, being there at the Planet everyday and you weren't? I don't know. It was alright for a while, but then all I could see across from my desk was you ... knocking over a coffee cup, quirking that smile you always gave me when you were teasing me, or ..." She stopped, turned from him and wiped at her eyes with a kitchen towel.

Clark felt horrible. He knew how much being a reporter meant to her. "I'm so sorry, Lois. This is all my fault."

"No, Clark. It was my decision to leave the Planet, my decision to take that anchor's job, and it was my decision to start dating again."

His heart constricted as he stared at her unbelieving. "How long?"

She knew what he was referring to. "About six months."

"Do you love him?" He held his breath and waited.

She sighed as she stared at him. "I thought I did, but now ...?"

"I know," he said and realized he couldn't give her up, not now, not ever and apparently she felt the same way about him.

Lois couldn't tear her eyes away from him as she watched him come closer. She held up her hand to his chest to stop him from coming any further. "Don't Clark."

He looked down at her hand then he took it and kissed it. "I love you, Lois, just please, give me a little time to remember. That's all I ask, just a little time," he whispered and then he became bold as he reached up to touch her cheek.

Lois was lost as she closed her eyes and tried to think, but all she could think was he was home; he was home where he belonged. Clark came closer, leaned down and then he kissed her. She couldn't seem to stop herself as she kissed him back.

Then suddenly and inexplicably, Clark began to remember ... kissing Lois in the alley hoping that she would know him, rescuing Lois numerous times, proposing to Lois and her answer, making love to Lois for the first time and countless times after that, and of course, finally telling Lois that he loved her for the first time. His head was spinning as he ended the kiss. He touched his forehead, closed his eyes for a moment and then his eyes lit up as he inwardly smiled rejoicing with his memories.

She held him steady. "Clark, are you alright?"

He smiled at her. "I'm perfect."

_TBC!_

~o~o~

A/N: Yeah, you are, Mr. Kent! *giggles* Thanks for reading, everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. There may be more to this. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	2. Decisions

A/N: The story continues with this second chapter. Clark has returned to Lois's side after five years, causing doubt and uncertainty. There was no denying that they both still burned with love, but five years was a long time. Clark wanted her back, but would she be able to love him enough to trust him again? So here we go! Clois forever! Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 2: Decisions_

Clark felt as if he were sitting on top of the world. Lois was in his arms and his memories had returned. They ebbed and flowed like waves crashing into his brain and receding like nothing he had ever felt before. His head swam. He touched his forehead again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lois asked, still worried about him, as she held him steady.

"I'll be alright in a minute," he replied, and couldn't help but smile at her concerned face. He still desired her as powerfully as he ever had, then he felt the urge to kiss her again. He touched her cheek, leaned down, eyes closed, heart pounding.

Lois wanted so badly to kiss him again, but it just didn't feel right to her, so she pushed him away and stepped back. The look on his face tore at her heart, but it had to feel right for both of them.

Clark felt bereft of her rejection, as he held out his arms. "Lois?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this." She left him standing in the kitchen and went to open the door hoping he would take the hint, but she still felt the need to explain. "It's late and I … I have work tomorrow," she murmured then looked away.

Clark didn't know what to do or to say. He wanted to tell her that his memories had returned, but at the moment he wondered if it would even make a difference. He had to try. He came over to her with a pleading expression. "But I have to tell you something. It's important."

Now, Lois was getting a headache. She rubbed her temples, so exhausted she couldn't see straight. "Clark, please, I can't do this right now."

Clark needed her desperately, but it had been a long time for her, only hours for him, but years for her. He understood her need for space. "Alright, I'll let you rest. Good night, Lois."

"Good night, Clark," she whispered not looking at him, for fear he would see her tears waiting to fall. She shut the door quickly before she had the chance to change her mind. Once the door had closed, she leaned against it, covered her mouth with her hand to stop the sobs that wanted to escape. She ran to the bedroom and shut the door.

Clark was still in the hallway on the other side of the door, but he couldn't help it as his x-ray vision kicked in. He could see her clearly. She was on the floor in her closet. He watched as she opened a box and pulled out one of his flannel shirts. She clutched the shirt to her chest and then a sob burst forth from her throat. A sound he had never heard from her before. He couldn't watch or listen anymore. He turned abruptly and left. How could he make this right? He had to try. She was his Lois; she would always be his Lois, no matter how much time had passed.

But no matter how far he streaked across the city, he could still hear her sobs. He covered his ears but he could still hear them. He tried to concentrate on other noises but it was pretty late, almost two a.m. The sirens came into his hearing then and he concentrated on those for a while and continued to several minor robberies, one at a late night convenience store and another robbery of a jewelry store with a silent alarm.

He was in his element now as he continued helping the police long into the night. Lois's sobs finally stopped and her heartbeat slowed to a restless sleep.

~o~o~

Lois was awakened the following morning by her alarm clock which went off at nine a.m. as usual. She slowly lifted her head from the pillow, saw that she was in Clark's flannel shirt, groaned and fell back immediately with one of the worst headaches she had ever had in her life. The fact that she had cried herself to sleep may have had something to do with it. She hadn't done that in a long time. She crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom, took several aspirin and tried to go back to sleep, but no luck. The phone rang. It was Andy.

"Hello?" Lois really should have let it ring into voicemail.

"Lois, you sound terrible. Did you go right to bed last night or were you up all night writing stories again? What did I tell you about that? Why don't you …?"

Lois cut him off. "Andy, please stop. My head is pounding and I don't need you chewing me out this morning, please!"

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well. It's just well, there's breaking news this morning. Have you seen any of it?"

Lois knew what it was. "No, what is it?"

"The Blur is back, Lois. It's uncanny. We were just talking about him last night." Andy was excited about this turn of events.

"Yeah, uncanny," Lois repeated with not much enthusiasm.

"That's not the reaction I expected to hear. I thought you'd be here bright and early this morning ready to write up about his return. Are you sure you're alright? I could come over and …"

Lois stopped him right there. "No, I'm fine, I just need to rest, but I won't be in the office today."

"Really, but the Blur …?" Andy had to wonder what was really going on with her.

"Andy, you know as well as I do that he won't be talking to anyone, unless he's changed in five years."

Andy was silent for a moment. "He wants you, doesn't he?" The question had a double meaning. Silence followed that question. "Lois, are you there?" Andy was really worried now.

Lois sighed to herself clearly not ready to talk about the Blur. "I can't speak for him. Look, I'm really tired. Call me later today?" She asked, trying to placate him.

"Alright, get some rest, and I'll call you later. Goodbye, Lois."

"Goodbye, Andy."

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet rooftop, early morning:_

Clark stood on rooftop of the Planet building hands on hips surveying the city. His heart had not been in his rescues last night. All he could think about was Lois, her heartbreaking sobs, and what she was going through. He wanted to go to her so badly.

He thought she would be thrilled with is return, that they could pick up right where they had left off, that their engagement was still on as far as he was concerned, and he had hoped to move back into their apartment. But none of that was going to happen, at least not right away. He had to come up with a plan to win her back, but what could he do? Maybe Oliver had some ideas.

Oliver had managed to help him get his life back on track, well, electronically anyway. He now had a cell phone, a small apartment and a few articles of clothing. He was still surprised to see that Lois still had his clothes after all this time. He knew she still loved him, but that love had been damaged by their separation, and the fact that he hadn't told her his ill-advised plans concerning the Phantom Zone. He knew that now; he had to accept that truth and try and make things right.

Clark knew it was late, but he had to call his Mom. Hopefully, it was still early enough in Washington and she hadn't seen the news yet. He dialed her number, took a deep breath when she picked up and he heard her voice, his sweet Mother's voice, "Hello?"

"Mom?" Clark almost whimpered. He was so happy to hear her voice again.

"Clark, Clark, is that you?" Luckily, Martha had not heard the news yet.

"Yes, Mom, it's me. I'm back," Clark murmured about to cry.

"Oh, son, I'm so happy. Are you ok?" Martha asked, worried about him.

"I'm alright." Clark then remembered Connor. "How's Connor? I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help him adjust."

"Connor is fine, Clark. He finished high school last year and he's here with me. I convinced him to go to college and he reluctantly agreed, but he's like you son. He wants to help people."

"Oh no, what is he doing when he's not in school?"

"Well, I managed to contact a few of your friends Clark, your 'superhero' friends and Connor is working with them, and he has a new 'superhero' name. You can call him Kon-El now," Martha said chuckling a little.

Clark smiled at the name. He liked it. He also liked that Connor was now working with the League. He felt relief about that. "Thanks, Mom, I'm sure he'll be alright. I'll contact him from here." He paused then. "Mom, about Lois …she …" He couldn't say it as he wiped at his eyes, trying to hold it in.

"Oh, I know. I'm so sorry, honey." She paused. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He didn't think he could take any more bad news.

"Lois and I, well, she came to Washington about a year ago. We talked and I convinced her to move on, Clark. I'm so sorry."

Clark closed his eyes and inwardly sighed. He couldn't blame his Mother for it. Lois had a mind of her own and if he didn't know that about her, he didn't know her at all. "It's alright Mom. At least, she's not married, right?" He tried to look on the bright side, even though his heart felt as if it might break in two from the pain.

"Oh, Clark, yes, she's not married. That's the right attitude, son." She paused again but felt the need to explain. "Honey, she was just so miserable. She practically fell into my arms at the door. We cried together, honey. She wasn't herself and I wanted to help her, but I didn't know what to do for her. It was the only thing I could do. Do you forgive me?" Martha rambled a bit but she had to know if he understood why she had done it.

"Mom, of course I forgive you. None of this was your fault. It's mine. I think Lois would have forgiven me if I hadn't done something that made her think I didn't trust her. It hurt her deeply and I have to convince her that I do trust her and our life together, well, before I went away."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do that, honey, but you have to give her time to adjust to you being back. Please don't push her, because it could backfire on you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Clark sighed, understanding. It was hard for him to sit back and not go to see her, to talk to her, to know that she was alright. It was painful for him, especially now when she needed him. He remembered long ago when his first instinct was to run away from her, run away from his feelings for her, but none of that was true now. They had been engaged, they had moved into an apartment together, and they had worked together for years. He sighed again. "I'll try to keep my distance."

"I know it will be hard for you son, but I think that's for the best. She'll come around soon; I know she will."

"I hope you're right, Mom." He paused as he gathered his thoughts. "I'll come by when things die down around here. It's like long before the Blur appeared. Crime is pretty rampant everywhere. I have to go, now. I'll try and come by and see you soon, I promise. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, son. When you see, Lois, tell her I love her."

Clark grinned sadly thinking he'd like to say those words too. "Sure, Mom. Good bye."

"Bye, son."

~o~o~

After talking to his Mom, Clark was more determined than ever to convince Lois to take him back. He had to see her if only for a moment. He decided to streak over to her apartment, hover outside and take a look just to be sure she was alright.

He was in the alley and then he peered through the walls, and what he saw there made his eyes burn, his heart pounded with jealousy, and he wanted to hit something hard.

Clark couldn't believe that she would do this to him; to them. He had told her last night that he understood why she had moved on, but that was his head talking, not his heart. He felt betrayed, hurt, jealous and angry.

'He' was there at Lois's door ready to knock. Clark could see his face clearly. He was Lois's co-anchor. His name was Andrew Burns. He'd seen them together doing the news casts on his cell phone. Lois was still 'seeing' him? Just before the heat vision came out of his eyes, he closed them, took a deep breath to get control over his emotions, and then he peered at the man again.

Clark could not believe his eyes. His cell phone went off then. It was Oliver.

"What is it, Oliver?"

"Meet me at Watchtower … NOW!"

"I'll be there in a minute," he replied, then closed the phone and looked at Andrew again. This must be the reason Oliver wanted to talk to him so urgently. Clark didn't want to leave Lois alone with him, but he had to.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Well, Lois and Clark at odds with each other broke my heart. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was sad. *hugs Clois* I promise not to keep them apart for too much longer. Thanks for reading. Update in about a week. Reviews are love.


	3. Old Wounds

A/N: In this next chapter, Tess and Oliver come face to face, Lois reluctantly talks to Andrew about the Blur, and later Lex Luther plots, as usual. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

_~o~o~_

_Chapter 3: Old Wounds_

_Meanwhile, back at Watchtower:_

Tess Mercer stood outside the Watchtower headquarters about to enter the security code and make her monthly sweep of the place when she heard a noise. Her mind suddenly flashed back to when Oliver and Clark had disappeared. _The lights were on, but could they actually have returned after all this time?_ Her mind wondered. She quickly punched in the security code, opened the double doors and Oliver was there in his Green Arrow costume at the computer talking to all the Justice League members who were on separate monitors. He was smiling and making cracks. Her heart skipped a beat the way it usually did when he smiled as if the past five years had never happened. "Oliver?"

Oliver had just hung up the phone with Clark and was just about to log off, when he heard 'her' voice, that raspy sexy voice that set his heart to pounding. He tried to keep his composure as he spoke to the League members. "Clark and I will be in touch shortly. Yes, it's good to be back. Green Arrow out."

Still standing at the door, Tess tried to keep her happy tears at bay but they refused to obey her. "Oliver?" She whispered again, then wiped at her eyes, afraid she might burst into tears at the mere sight of him. She swallowed, "You're back," she stated the obvious.

He refused to look at her, but continued to work at the computer. "No thanks to you," he stated, putting walls up, although he hated it.

Tess released a breath she was holding, and realized they wouldn't be able to be civil with each other, but she wanted so much more for them. "I'm sorry, Oliver, but ..."

Oliver closed his eyes. He really didn't want to fight with her. Sighing to himself, he finally logged off and turned to face her. She was still the same. Not a hair out of place. His eyes looked her over then from the top of her head, to the dark tailored suit with a white blouse that showed just a hint of cleavage, a pencil skirt, long legs and high heals. "You're looking well."

"So do you," she replied, intrigued by his obvious perusal of her, then she came closer. "When did you get back?"

"Clark and I made it back last night," he answered and watched her come closer. His heart started that erratic rhythm again, annoying him.

"I'm so glad. Are you alright, I mean no ill effects from your trip, I mean ... ummm ..." She hesitated.

He began to pace to put some distance between them. "I'm fine, but Clark lost his memories of Lois and their life together, well, up until they parted ways before he told her about himself." He shook his head, still worried for them. "It's complicated, but I have faith his memories will return and they'll be alright."

Tess was also worried. "I hope you're right, but Lois is ... ummm ... seeing someone."

Oliver stopped pacing and stared at her in shock. "You're kidding, right? Lois is seeing someone?"

"Yes, for months now."

Oliver groaned. "Clark's heart will be broken in two, no way to avoid it."

Tess hoped they could talk more, but she had to tell him what had happened while they were away, and it could change everything. "I have to tell you something."

"Oh, no, are you seeing someone?" Oliver blurted out, shocking himself. He couldn't look at her. The words were out there. He couldn't pull them back.

Tess's eyes widened. _Now why would he ask me that? We hadn't been together for a long time_. She shook her head, trying not to read too much into it, but her heart was still overjoyed by his question. Inwardly smiling, she replied, "No, I'm not seeing anyone." She braced herself then said, "I wanted to talk about Lex."

~o~o~

_Lois's apartment, mid-day morning:_

Lois slowly awakened mere minutes after she had fallen back to sleep. Glancing at the nightstand, it was almost Noon. Picking up her cell which had been turned off, she looked for a call from Clark, but he hadn't called. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it. _He's already making me crazy and he just got back._

But Andy had called several times and left her a message. She then realized that it was someone knocking at her front door that had awakened her. Someone was anxious to see her. Climbing out of bed, she put on her robe and tried to quiet the knocks. "I'm coming, hold your horses!" She exclaimed, annoyed. Looking through the peephole, she tried not to groan. She opened the door then belted her robe. "Andy, what are you doing here?"

Andy stared at her and decided not to mention her appearance. She looked awful, circles under her tired eyes, hair all over her head and she wasn't even dressed and it was almost Noon. He cleared his throat then held up several bags of food. "I brought lunch. You must be hungry," he stated and invited himself in, pushing past her before she could throw any objections at him.

Lois wanted to throw something at him alright, but it might land her in jail. "Please, come in," she deadpanned then closed the door. "Andy, I told you I was tired and no, I'm not hungry."

He felt contrite as he put the food on the dining room table. "Aren't you feeling any better?" Judging by her appearance, he could plainly see she wasn't any better.

"Do I look like I'm feeling any better?" She deadpanned again, hands on hips.

"You look ok, but maybe if you had some food, you'd feel better. Come on, go wash up and come eat with me?" Andy wheedled a little.

Lois sighed. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes," she told him and went to change.

"Great, I'll warm the food. Take your time," he told her then gave her a bit of a shove to her bedroom.

"I'm going, I'm going," Lois said then she shook her head at him. He had a way of cheering her up even though he could be a pest sometimes. After taking a quick shower, and changing, she did feel better. She put on a bit of make-up to cover her blotchy complexion from crying all night. As she brushed her hair, she couldn't help but think about Clark. _Why did I send him away last night?_ _If he saw that Andy was here in 'their' apartment, he would be very upset by it. Why do we continue to hurt each other this way? I hate it_.

"Lois?" Andy called to her, hoping she wouldn't be too much longer.

"I'm coming!" She called back. Taking a deep breath, she went to join him, but then she braced herself because she knew what he wanted to talk about ... The Blur!

Once Lois was seated at the table and had taken a few bites, Andy couldn't contain his excitement any longer and of course, Lois picked up on it. "Go on, I know you're dying to talk about him."

"It's all over the news, Lois, but I get the impression that you're not happy about him coming back, when I know that's not true."

Lois sighed and swallowed some food before she could speak. "I'm happy he's back. We do need him; I know that."

"You say you're happy about it, but I can hear it in your voice, you're not happy about it at all." He watched her squirm a little. "Do you know what I think?"

"No, I don't, but you're going to tell me anyway," Lois said, intent on her plate of food.

"Well, since we met, you've never once talked about him, not until last night at the office. That was the first time you've mentioned him, and then he comes back last night, just like that. It's really strange." She squirmed even more. "Did something happen last night that you're not telling me?"

Lois couldn't take any more. She got up from the table and went into the living room. Pacing, she finally ended up at the window, hands over her eyes, and decided to tell him the truth.

He came up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Will you tell me about him now?"

She took a deep breath. "He saved me last night."

"He did?" He came to stand in front of her then. "What happened?"

"It was a carjacker. The Blur showed up just before the creep pulled a knife and held it to my back."

"Oh, Lois, you could have been killed. It was a good thing he showed up when he did. I don't want to think about loosing you, Lois. You've become way too important to me," he told her, as he stared at her trying to show his feelings.

Lois stared at him. She tried with everything in her to try and return those feelings, but she couldn't. She didn't really love him. Oh, they had kissed a few times, but that spark she had hoped to find was never there. She thought maybe one day, but then there was Clark. There would always be Clark. She wanted Clark's comfort, his arms around her, not Andy. She turned abruptly and left him standing there looking upset for her. "I'm alright, but I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"I understand now what you went through. I'm so sorry." He paused understanding her now. He saw her inability to talk about the Blur as more than what she was telling him, but he didn't think this was the right time to push her. "You should finish your lunch." He came over to her and Lois was startled a bit when he put his arms around her. Lois felt uncomfortable, as she patted his back. He pulled back after a moment, thinking she was definitely not the same woman he had come to know these past six months.

"Thank you, Andy, for the company and the food."

"You're welcome, and don't worry about coming in. We have a replacement for you ... Joyce."

"Joyce, is that all you could find?" Joyce was as upbeat and cheerful like a Barbie doll come to life.

Andy chuckled. "She is a handful, I admit, but it's just for one night." He paused. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. You know, now that I'm dressed, I have to head down to the police station and make a statement. I almost forgot about that. I did promise the Blur I would go down there," she stated without thinking.

"That's the Blur, always on the side of the innocent," Andy was impressed even though he knew that he was a rival for Lois's affections, which was painfully obvious to him now.

"Yes, that's true," Lois murmured a little wistfully thinking about him.

Andy had always wondered about her feelings for the Blur, and they were confirmed with this talk. He really wasn't surprised by this. They did share a history. "Walk me out?"

They walked to the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, and I promise not to disturb you before Noon," he smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her goodbye but even that felt wrong to him.

Yes, everything was different now. Andy left her apartment, stood very still in the hallway and stared at her door. Lois couldn't have seen it, but Clark had. His forehead glowed with the Omega sign.

~o~o~

_LuthorCorp headquarters in Metropolis, the penthouse suite:_

Alexander 'Lex' Luthor was seriously pacing in the front of the television not believing his eyes. Channel after channel had the same story. The Blur had returned to Metropolis. He wanted to throw the remote at the screen. _He couldn't be back now, not now! _Numerous plots to get rid of the Blur came and went into his mind. He would think of something. _Five years without him, and now he's back and on the exact same day as I announce my intent to run for President of the United States. This is not a coincidence. _

Lex was determined to make a stand to show the Blur and everyone else that he was their best choice to run the country. He wasn't a criminal and he wasn't out to hurt anyone, not any more. Lex's platform for all the months before his announcement had been clear. It had taken him years to rebuild his image, specifically his stance on the ever-growing crime and efforts to help law enforcement. He was also a philanthropist, giving away millions to charity. His platform also stood for technological advances for the common people, specifically fossil-based fuels for a 'flying car' in every garage.

He watched the news stories again. Lex had finally accepted the Blur's secret identity as Clark Kent. When the memories had finally come to him months after his rebirth, he had embraced those memories. He had decided to keep his mouth shut about Clark's secret, not only because he had apparently disappeared without a trace, but also for his future schemes. He also knew that the secret coming out would hurt Lois and dare he admit it, he had grown to like her. Ever since she had joined the news room at his station, he had sat back and watched her performances and he liked the direction her career was headed. He had often wondered about her and why she had chosen Clark over all the other men who had pursued her. He now knew the answer ... Clark was the Blur.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He buzzed his assistant. "Get me Lois Lane on the line, NOW!"

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: A lot going on now. Setting up everyone for what's to come. I hope you're enjoying what's happening so far. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	4. Desperate Measures

A/N: In this next chapter, Tess reveals a shocking secret, Lex and Lois agree to do an interview together, and later Clark and Lois agree to meet. Clois forever! Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 4: Desperate Measures_

_Meanwhile, back at Watchtower:_

Clark arrived at Watchtower in minutes, still very worried about Lois, but just before he entered the hall, he overheard that hated name, and it certainly did not help his mood. "What about Lex?"

Tess turned to greet her friend, happy to see him. "Well, hello to you too, Clark," she replied and smiled at him.

"Sorry, Tess, it's good to see you too. Lex's name was not what I expected to hear, especially now."

Tess and Oliver stared at each other. Tess spoke up then. "Oliver told me about your memory loss."

"You don't have to worry about that. My memories returned last night, after Lois and I ... she ... we ... never mind." He changed the subject. "What about Lex?" He asked again, hoping to steer clear of any talk about Lois. His emotions were still raw at the moment.

Tess wanted to talk about Lois, but that would have to wait. "Well, I … ummm …"

Oliver stared at the two of them. "What is with all this mumbling? Tess, what is it?" Tess was silent. "Spit it out!"

Clark frowned not wanting to even think it, but he had to know. "You're working for him, aren't you?" It was more a statement than a question. Tess was still silent as she stared at him. "It's true, isn't it?"

Tess finally answered him. "Yes, it's true, but, please let me explain." She could see that they were both shocked and upset by the news. It hurt her deeply to see those looks on their faces, but it was no less that what she expected.

Oliver could not believe it. He was silent, his jaw worked, too shocked to speak as he waited for an explanation.

Clark also stared at her, feeling betrayed and so disappointed, that he didn't know what she could possibly say to explain her actions. He tried to stay calm in light of what was going on with his fiancé, if he could still call her that.

Tess hoped they would understand once she told them everything. She took a deep breath then began to pace to clear her head. "I know you must hate me for it, but I saw a chance to get close to him again, and for him to trust me."

Oliver and Clark glanced at each other, both needing to know more, but Oliver was reluctant. "I don't want to hear anymore." He turned to leave, but Clark stopped him with a touch to his arm.

"Oliver, we should hear what she has to say. Remember, we weren't there for her when she needed us," he told him and of course, he couldn't help but think of Lois and what she had gone through as well.

"Go on, Tess," Clark said.

"Thank you, Clark." Tess took another deep breath. "It was very hard for me that first year after you both disappeared. I was pretty lost. I threw myself into keeping Queen Industries afloat without its CEO, and I tried to keep this place going, making sure the bills were paid, but it wasn't enough. Lois and I, well, she still held a grudge against me for trying to do what you wanted, Clark, but we managed to come to an understanding eventually." She paused. "Then one day, Lex came to see me. He just walked into my office out of the blue. I knew he had been in the news lately, making public appearances, promoting his legitimate business ventures and making charitable donations all over the world, but I was still shocked when he just showed up at my office."

"Then what happened?" Oliver asked, clearly anxious to know what Lex had to say.

"Well, my first reaction was anger. I knew the things he had done to all of us over the years, and for him to be walking around a free man, able to hurt anyone on a whim made me furious, but I held my temper in check. Then, the conversation went something like this."

~o~o~

_Four years ago, Tess's office at Queen Industries:_

"What do you want, Lex?" I ask, as I leaned back in my chair.

"It's nice to see you too ... Lutessa," Lex answered, speaking that hated name to me.

"I don't have time for this, Lex. Get to the point and then please leave."

"I'm here to offer you redemption, Tess," Lex told me, sounding cryptic.

I stiffen in my chair. "Get out," I say, as I stood up and pointed to the door.

"Let me finish. I know your friends have left you, Tess. I know you're all alone, deserted by the people you care about the most, but I'm here for you. I'm here to offer you a chance to redeem yourself. I know you've heard about my rise in this city again, but I'm not stopping there. I'm aiming for the presidency, Tess. One day, I will be president, and you could be right there with me."

I tried not to laugh out loud, but I knew he was dead serious about this. Shocked and unbelieving, I sit down again, but then I began to think really hard about his offer. I could be there alright, be there to stop this from happening, somehow, some way.

I told him that I would think about it.

"Good girl," Lex told me and left.

Several days later, I went to see him and accepted his offer.

~o~o~

_Back to the present:_

After her story, Clark stood there staring at her but in a different way this time.

But Oliver was still shocked. "I can't believe you would do that, work for him again. Tess, the man is insane, a lunatic, there's no telling what he might do next. Why would you put yourself in danger like that?" Oliver's voice cracked a little with that last question. He cleared his throat and tried to pull himself together.

"Tess, what Oliver was trying to say in his own way, is that we understand why you did it." He thought about it some more. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, right?" He smiled at her.

Oliver slowly turned to Clark. "Have you lost your mind as well as your memories? This is Lex we're talking about here."

"There's something else. I'm not sure about this, but you may know the answer to this question Clark. He never talks about you or the Blur. Does Lex know your secret?" Tess reluctantly asked.

Clark stiffened then nodded. "It's very possible he does know."

"Of course, he does. Doesn't everybody?" Oliver was loosing it. He turned from them and threw up his hands at a loss as to what to say to either of them.

"Oliver, calm down, we will figure this out. We have to wonder though, why Lex hasn't revealed my secret to the world, especially now that I'm back. He's plotting something," Clark thoughtfully said.

"Of course, he's plotting something. He wants to be president. We have to stop him somehow," Tess earnestly said, hoping they had some idea how to stop him.

"Well, you're 'close' to him Tess. He 'trusts' you. What do you think we should do about this mess?" Oliver smirked arms crossed, then raised an eyebrow at her, and waited. "Well?"

"Oliver, we will come up with an answer," Clark told him.

Tess began to pace again then stroked her chin deep in thought. "He's right, Clark. Things are desperate, especially now, with both of you back and Lex seemingly more powerful than ever."

"What Tess, what is it, what were you thinking?" Clark asked.

"Well, like I said, Lex does trust me and I do have access to his 'other' ventures. I could get my hands on something that could change a lot of things for him and for all of us. It is risky though, even dangerous," Tess cautiously told them, then she glanced at Oliver.

Oliver's heart constricted as he stared at her. He couldn't lose her, not now. His thoughts wandered then. _I haven't been back more than twenty-four hours and she's already making me stark-raving mad!_

"We understand, Tess, but we can't ask you to put yourself at risk anymore. You have to quit. He must know we're back and he won't be able to trust you anymore," Clark told her sternly.

Tess knew he was right. Sighing, she glanced at Oliver again.

He was still staring at her, not saying anything, but Tess understood. She lowered her eyes, heart pounding.

Someone's cell phone went off. "It's mine. I'll take it over here," Tess said and walked away from them. "Yes, Lex, what is it?" She paused. "Yes, I'll be there shortly." She hung up and turned to her friends. "He wants to see me right away, but he didn't say why. I'll be in touch when I can. We'll use our secure communications network from now on."

"Of course, and remember what I said, Tess, you have to quit. And please don't do anything rash without talking to us first."

"I won't," she said and turned to leave.

"See that you don't," Oliver finally spoke to her.

"I said I won't and I won't," Tess told him firmly, and then she was gone.

Clark turned to Oliver then. "She's been brave long enough, Oliver. It's our turn to help her." He stated to his brooding friend; the pride in his voice very clear.

Oliver was so worried, he couldn't think straight.

Clark understood. He touched his shoulder. "We're back now and we will protect her, look out for her." Oliver didn't look convinced of this. "Nothing is going to happen to her."

Oliver's jaw worked, as he glanced at his friend. "It'd better not."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, not far from the WTLX news station:_

After giving the police her statement, Lois was in her car on her way to the station. She had decided to get some work done after all. That's when she got the call from Lex's assistant, and not recognizing the number, the answered the call, "Lois Lane, here."

"Ms. Lane, this is Joanne Jones, Alexander Luthor's assistant, he would like to speak with you if you have a minute to spare?"

_What in the world does he want?_ Lois wondered. "Alright, I'll talk to him." Even though Lex had announced his presidency, he hadn't given a formal statement to the press or anyone that she knew about, and being a reporter first, Lois of course, wondered why he was calling her. She put the call on speaker.

"Hello, Ms. Lane?"

"Lex?" Lois wasn't going to be formal with him.

"Lois," he chuckled. "How are you?"

"No small talk, Lex, what do you want?" Lois asked then she pulled her car into the station's parking lot and turned off the ignition.

"Do you have a minute to talk? You sound like you're in a hurry."

"I am in a hurry. I'm late for work and I really can't talk now."

"I see." There was a pause. "I could come there to talk."

"You, come to the station? You're a candidate for the presidency. Why would you …?" She stopped as the reason for his call finally sunk into her brain. "Are you asking me to do an interview with you?"

_Wow, she is quick_. "Yes, Lois, can you make sure everything is ready for me, in say ..." He glanced at his watch, "Say 7:30 tonight? I thought we could record the interview and you could run it on the 10:00 pm local news cast. How does that sound?"

"Yes, I suppose so. I'd have to run it by all the higher ups, but I don't see a problem. I mean, yes, come by at 7:30 tonight." _He is the higher ups_, Lois thought.

"I'll see you then. Bye, Lois."

"Bye, Lex." Lois ended the call, then she stared at phone and began to wonder about the real reason he had called her. She then decided to call Clark. She had to talk to him about this, but she didn't have his number. He still hadn't called her yet. She then decided to call Tess.

She dialed her number. "Tess, its Lois."

"Oh, hi, Lois, how are you?"

"I'm alright, considering. How are you?" Lois asked, truly wondering how she was dealing with all of this.

"I'm alright. I'm still in a bit of a shock seeing them again," Tess replied, shaking her head.

"Oh, I know what you mean, believe me." She paused. "Look, I'm at the station and I just got a call from Lex. Do you know what he wants?"

"I see he's not wasting any time. Lex is up to something. You should call Clark now before you do anything. His cell number is xxx-555-1811. Call him now. I'm on my way to see Lex. He called me a little while ago. It sounded urgent."

"I agree; he's definitely up to something." She paused. "Be careful, Tess. I'll call Clark, and, Tess, thank you."

"Sure, and call me later, we need to catch up."

"I will," Lois said and hung up. She then dialed Clark's number. Glancing at her watch, it was now 3:00 pm, plenty of time to put together questions for Lex and to talk to Clark about what all of this could mean for them. He picked up on the first ring. Clark recognized her number. "Lois?"

"Yes, Clark, it's me."

"Where are you?"

"Can we meet? It's important."

"Sure, meet me at our special spot." He paused for a moment. "You know where that is, right?"

"Of course, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be there in ten seconds."

"Show off." Smiling, she hung up.

~o~o~

Before Clark could leave, Oliver stopped him. "That was Lois?" Oliver asked. "How are things between you two?" Clark was silent, afraid to get his hopes up. "I get from your lack of response that things aren't back to the way they were."

Clark's jaw worked. "Not yet, but it will happen, mark my words."

"You sound very determined. Tess told me that ... ummm ... she was seeing someone, Clark," Oliver reminded him.

"I know about him, but he couldn't possibly love her as much as I do, not in a million years."

"We know that, Clark, but ..." Oliver began.

"No buts, she will come back to me," he nearly snapped.

"Of course, she will," Oliver quickly agreed, not wanting to upset him.

Clark sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped, but this guy is different from a lot of people," he stated, then he began to pace.

"What do you mean different?" Oliver asked.

"Lois is going to get hurt by this guy she's dating ... he's infected with the Omega sign, meaning Darkseid is still here and he's infecting souls just like before we left, only worst. He's close to Lois, too close."

"Oh, no, and Lois has been seeing this guy for months? I wonder how long he's been infected," Oliver wondered.

"I have no way of knowing, but I have to tell Lois everything and I'm not looking forward to it. I have to go now. We're going to meet at our special spot."

"Oh, your special spot? That sounds like a step in the right direction," Oliver smiled encouraging his friend.

"I hope so. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Clark and good luck!" Oliver exclaimed, happy for him.

"Thanks, Oliver."

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Humm, I wonder where they'll meet! Moving right along now, folks! I hope you're enjoying this. Do you have any thoughts, comments? Look for an update in a few days. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	5. Destiny Revealed

A/N: I'm sorry for the slight delay in getting this chapter up. We're at the midway point in the story, and the backend will hold a few surprises and a few scenes that I wished had happened in the finale. Don't you just love fan fiction? In this chapter, Lois makes a decision about her life, Clark heads to the Fortress to talk to his Father, Tess may be in over her head, and later Lois faces down a villain. This is one of my favorite chapters! Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 5: Destiny Revealed_

_The Daily Planet rooftop, minutes later:_

While Clark waited patiently for Lois to arrive, he found himself getting more and more anxious about their meeting. After what had happened last night, he tried not to imagine the worst but he couldn't seem to help it. _Will she forgive me? Will she need more time? __Will she hate me when I tell her that I spied on her_? He hoped she would understand and forgive him, but truthfully, he had no idea what she would do.

Sighing, and looked out over the city again. He had missed it so much. In his mind, he hadn't been gone long, but five years had passed without him there. He was still finding that truth hard to believe.

Beginning to worry, Clark glanced at his watch again. She had said ten minutes, but twenty minutes later, she hadn't arrived. He decided to listen just to make sure she was alright, but then he heard her footsteps on the stairs. He sighed with relief, but then his heart began to pound as he braced himself for the worst.

Lois stood on the other side of the roof access door trying to gather her thoughts, took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. "Clark?" He seemed to stiffen his shoulders for a second, then he turned to face her. Their eyes locked for a moment both realizing that they were both nervous about this meeting, but looking at him again after all this time, Lois realized he was still the same. His eyes seemed to be speaking to her, as if to say, "Please forgive me." _God, I missed him_.

"Hi," he said smiling at her. His heart melted at the mere sight of her. He had to get her back, he had to, but he also had to tell her that he had spied on her. He hopped down from the ledge and came toward her.

Lois tried to stay calm as she slowly moved forward. She wanted to thank him and to apologize before they began their talk. "First of all, I wanted to thank you for giving me time to, you know, to think about ... everything."

"Lois, I have to say something too, but ..."

"I know you do, but I wanted to apologize to you."

"You don't owe me an apology, Lois."

"Oh, I do, Clark. I'm sorry about last night. I should have at least listened to what you had to say. Do you want to tell me now?"

"Well, when we kissed last night, my memories returned," he confessed, then smiled at her reaction. "I remember everything, Lois, starting with our kiss in the alley that night."

Lois eyes filled with tears. "You remember ... everything?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, Clark, I'm so happy for you ... for us." A tear slipped down her cheek.

He touched her cheek wiping the tear away.

Lois closed her eyes at his gentle touch, and then she was in his strong arms again. Tears blurred her vision as she clutched him to her feeling as though she had come home at last.

Clark stroked her back not saying anything. Then he felt someone at her waist. "Lois, what is that?"

She pulled back, wiped at her eyes, and pulled out a small velvet box and held it out to him.

"Lois, is that what I think it is?"

Lois nodded unable to speak.

"You brought the ring here even though you didn't know my memories had returned?" He was so happy she would do something like this.

"You were right, Clark. All you needed was time; we both did. I was hurt and confused about a lot of things, but not anymore," she told him and handed him the box.

He took the box from her, opened it then glanced at her smiling face. He could tell that she was ready for this, and he was too. Taking a deep breath, he then got down on one knee. "I so don't deserve you, Lois Lane, but I love you so much. Will you agree to marry me ... again?"

Lois didn't hesitate. "Yes, Clark, I'll marry you, and the sooner the better," she replied and held out her hand.

He slipped the ring on her finger, stood up and then he kissed her hard like he had wanted to do since he had come back. It had only been hours ago that he had returned, but it felt like years to him.

She kissed him back truly thankful that his memories had returned, that they could move forward from the past, and not hurt each other anymore.

They both pulled back after a moment. "I love you, Clark," she told him, smiling through tears.

"I know you do," he responded and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Come on, we have a lot to talk about," Lois said and took his hand. They sat down and began their talk.

"First, I have to tell you something that will shock you, but maybe it won't," Clark began as he took her hand in his.

"Oh, dear, what is it?"

"Lex knows the truth about me."

Lois closed her eyes and nodded, not totally surprised by this news. She now understood why Lex had called her to do the interview. "I had a feeling there was more to it. Lex called a little while ago asking to set up an interview with me at the station."

"Are you going to do it? I don't trust him, Lois."

"I don't trust him either, but I may not have a choice. He owns the station, but I was thinking about that earlier. This interview may be a conflict of interest for him. He does own the station."

"You may be right about that. Are there lawyers at the station that would know the answer to that question?"

"Of course, I'll make sure setting up this meeting won't be a complete waste of time."

He squeezed her hand. "Lex knowing about me is a problem. You have to wonder why he never said a word to you or to Tess after all this time. It's something to think about."

"That's definitely true. Did Tess have any idea he knew about you?"

"Tess was suspicious of course, but Lex never said a word to her."

"Speaking of Tess, how is Oliver doing?" Lois asked, curious about his adjustment to being back.

"Not very well, I'm afraid. He's anxious, his temper is short, and I'm afraid he's taking it out on Tess, but I really can't blame him. Everything has changed for him. He can't find Chloe and Tess is driving him crazy."

Lois shook her head. "Chloe doesn't want to be found, Clark. Tess and Oliver will always have that … whatever it is that's between them."

"I know, but Chloe disappearing must have been hard for you. Are you alright?" He squeezed her hand again.

"I'm alright. She does email me now and then, but I haven't a clue where she is. I guess she had her reasons for wanting to disappear like that."

"It was heartless of her to do that, Lois."

"Clark, I'm not going to hold it against her. I still care about her."

"I know you do, but you should tell her that Oliver is back, but she may already know. It is in the papers and all over the news channels."

"She probably does, but their marriage was never valid, so it's up to Oliver to pursue her, but to be honest, I don't think he will."

"You think it's because of Tess?" Clark asked, not truly surprised by this.

"Yeah, I do, but I still miss her," Lois admitted.

He pulled her close to his side. "That's just the kind of person you are."

"You are too, Clark," she told him and smiled.

"Thanks, Lois, but speaking of people who have hurt you, your boyfriend comes to mind."

"Andy, he hasn't hurt me."

"He may in the future. You don't know him, Lois."

"Of course I do." Lois quickly replied then she watched him for a moment. He was hiding something. "What are you getting at?"

"I saw him at your apartment earlier today," he reluctantly admitted.

"When was this? Were you spying on me?" Lois couldn't believe it.

"I was there for only a minute," Clark tried to explain. "I just wanted to see you just to make sure you were ok." He paused. "Then I saw 'him' at the door. It upset me a lot, but then I stared at him and I just saw it."

"What are you talking about? What did you see?"

"The Omega sign on his forehead," Clark told her as he squeezed her hand trying to give her some comfort.

"But that means …?"

"Yes, he's infected with the darkness and he could do anything, say anything. There's no telling what he might do."

"But he's not mean to me, and he hasn't said anything that would make me think he was bad or wanted to hurt me in any way."

"Well, maybe he hasn't been infected very long. Just promise me, you won't be alone with him again."

"I promise, Clark, but can you help him? He's a good person."

"I don't know, Lois, but I'll try."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Clark, that's all I ask." She glanced at her watch. "I should head over to the station and find out about Lex's interview, whether it should go forward or not."

"Call me about that. Knowing Lex, he might try and steer the interview toward the Blur. I wouldn't put it past him."

"I won't let that happen. Remember, it's not live television. I can cut the camera off at any time. He knows that."

"I hope so." He paused. "Call me later, I mean, I'd like to stop by and talk?" He grinned, his meaning clear.

"Come by anytime, and you can move in when you're ready. Here, you may need this." She handed him a key.

Smiling, he stood up and pulled her to him. "I love you." He told her and then he kissed her holding her close.

She returned his kisses for a moment. "I love you too. I'll see you later," she told him and then left him with a smile.

Clark decided he needed to go to the Fortress and inform his father that he was back. Knowing Jor-El, he probably knew by now. His Father knew everything about his life. Sighing to himself, Clark knew it was time, so he headed north.

~o~o~

_The Fortress of Solitude, minutes later:_

Clark called to his Father. "Jor-El?"

"Welcome home, my son."

"Thank you, Father. There are some things you should know. Lex Luthor knows my secret, also Darkseid is still here."

"How do you intend to stop them?" Jor-El asked his son.

"I was hoping to have a little help from you, Father."

"Oh, and how could I help you?"

"Don't play games. You know how."

"You can help yourself by taking up your destiny, my son."

"Yes, Father, I will do that, when I'm ready."

There was a slight pause. "You are ready, my son."

"But Darkseid knows my weakness, how can I defeat him?" He asked, worried.

"The answer will be revealed to you, my son." He paused. "I know what happened in the Phantom Zone and I'm proud of what you've accomplished. I've always been proud," Jor-El told his son.

Clark wasn't expecting to hear that. "You're proud of me?"

"Yes, Kal-El," Jor-El replied, then another pause. "Your trials are over. It is time for you to save the world."

And with those words, the crystal containing Martha's gift, the suit, slowly rose before him. The crystals above and around the suit reveal scenes from Clark's life from the day he had arrived there on Earth, all of his triumphs and successes, right there for him to see. His adoptive parents were also there, as well as all the people who had supported him, cared for him and stood by him all these years. He smiled when he saw Lois and his many rescues of her as well. Clark then realized that they were trials, and that he had passed all of them.

Jor-El continued. "I ask only one thing, my son, that you never forget how much Smallville means to you. Never forget that it was your time in Smallville and everyone there that made you a hero. It is time to fulfill your destiny, my son," Jor-El told him firmly.

Clark stared at the suit as the chamber opened before him. "I won't forget," he told his Father determined and then he slowly moved toward the suit.

~o~o~

_Luthor's penthouse apartment, a little later that evening:_

Tess wasn't normally this anxious when she met with Lex, but everything was different now. Clark and Oliver were both back in her life and she knew that Lex had this information. She braced herself for his taunts and jabs at her friends.

"Lex, I'm here," Tess announced as she entered his suite, but he wasn't there.

"Ms. Mercer?" It was Joanne.

"Where is he?" Tess asked.

"He'll be back in a minute. Why don't you wait for him? He's expecting you," Joanne replied. "I'm on my way home, Ms. Mercer."

"Good night, Jo, and thanks," Tess replied and closed the door. Lex's suite was mainly a huge office space with a desk, a separate seating area, a few sofas, a coffee table, a large flat screen over a fireplace and multiple smaller chairs and a few tables. Not a very personal space. She went over to the window, waiting for him. She checked her pocket again; the neurotoxin was there.

Suddenly, she saw a man in blue tights and a red cape floating outside the window. Blinking, not believing her eyes, she realized it was Clark outside. She opened the sliding glass doors, shocked still unbelieving. Glancing around, she didn't know what to say to him. "Are you mad? What are you doing coming here?" She whispered to him then looked him over. "What are you wearing?"

"Hello, Tess. Where's Lex?" Clark saw the neurotoxin in her pocket. He wasn't mad at her, but she needed to stop taking matters into her own hands like this. Lex was unpredictable, and she was entirely too stubborn. Oliver was right about that.

"He'll be here in a minute. What are you going to say to him?"

"It's best you not know that. You should leave and take the stairs. The elevator is almost here. I'll keep him occupied. You know what to do; our friends are waiting for you," he hurriedly told her.

"Alright, but I hope you know what you're doing," Tess whispered to him then she left him floating there, his cape flapping around him.

A few minutes later, Lex entered his suite and looked around. "Tess, are you here?"

"No, but I am," Clark said as he floated up over the balcony, arms crossed, eyes full of fire. He blinked to calm down.

"Well, well, look at you. Wow, I am impressed. Flying? I can't believe it."

"Let's not play games here. I can't let you become president. It's not going to happen."

"Really? And how do you intend to stop me?"

"Oh, I have my ways. I know your secrets remember?"

"I know yours too… Clark," Lex taunted him.

"I have no worries about that. No one is going to believe that mind-mannered Clark Kent, the reporter from the Daily Planet, raised in Smallville, Kansas, is the flying man you see before you."

"No, but Lois knows the truth. Why don't I ask her about it?" He pulled out his cell phone.

"Leave Lois out of this; she believes I'm two different people."

That got Lex's attention. "You can't be serious," he chuckled, amused.

"I'm very serious. Clark Kent has his life and I have mine," he told him, hoping Lex might doubt his belief about him after all this time. He knew it was a long shot, but with Lex everything was black and white, and his play on words just might sway him to cancel the interview.

"You're lying, Clark."

"I'm tired of talking to you. I have decent lives to save. Pull out of the race or everyone will know who 'you' really are. I'll give you twenty-four hours, then after that, my friends will be in touch." With those parting words, Clark turned and flew up and away.

Lex ran to the balcony, looked up at the night sky but he couldn't see him then he heard a sonic boom and knew it was him. He didn't know what to believe now. Clark Kent had a reputation as an honest, home-grown, down to earth kind of a guy. Clark was right; no one was going to believe that Clark Kent and the Blur, a flying man from outer space, were one in the same.

The more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to believe him. Lois was a bit of a flake, a little dim-witted when it came to seeing what was right in front of her, but she lived with the man, worked side by side with him for years. He shook his head. Lois didn't know the real Clark Kent.

Lex slowly sat down on the sofa, a bit dazed, pulled up the latest news stories, and there Clark was flying around Metropolis, saving lives, even saving the President of the United States and countless other rescues. Furious, he turned off the news, and threw the remote across the room. He had to think really hard about his next move. One thing was for sure. He buzzed his assistant and told her to cancel his interview with Lois Lane.

~o~o~

_Lois and Clark's apartment, later that night:_

After Lois had left Clark on the rooftop of the Daily Planet, she went to the station and turned in her resignation. She also broke off her relationship with Andrew. She had planned to do this after his visit to her apartment earlier in the day. Her heart was not in the relationship. He had taken it rather well. Andrew had stood very still, nodded his head as if he knew what was coming. He wasn't a blind man. She packed her things and left.

On her drive home, she got an email from the station that the interview had been cancelled. It had made her day, even though it was a moot point now, but she knew Clark was behind it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She smoothed her hair in place and pursed her lips. She opened the door, but it wasn't Clark at the door, it was Andrew.

She tried to stop him from entering, but he pushed his way inside. "Please leave, Andrew. It's over between us."

He cocked his head to the side as he looked her up and down. "Andrew? You haven't called me that since our first date." He made a face. "It's him, isn't it? Don't deny it. He's back and now you don't need me anymore," Andy almost whimpered that last part.

Lois backed up. She didn't know what to say to him. He wasn't himself, she could see that clearly. She then tried to reason with him. "Don't come any closer. I mean it!" She shouted at him.

Andrew wasn't listening. He came closer.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Oh, dear, sorry to leave it there. Where's Clark? Also, I couldn't help teasing Lex a little with the secret. Do you have any thoughts, comments? Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	6. Still the Same

A/N: In this next chapter, Andrew's inner demons make themselves known, Clark and the League plan their strategy against Lex, and later Tess and Oliver try to sort through their feelings. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 6: Still the Same_

High above the city and still in the suit, Clark had just left Lex's office, when he heard Lois's voice and she was shouting at someone. Her heart rate was also elevated. Something was definitely wrong. He listened again. It was Andrew. He then flew as fast as he could. _He had better not hurt her._ He took several deep breaths to calm down.

Lois backed up again and tried to gage the distance, then quickly ran as fast as she could toward the side table in the dining room where she kept her revolver. It wasn't loaded, but Andy didn't know that. But just as she reached the drawer, yanked it open, and pulled out the gun, Andy grabbed her arm and knocked the revolver across the room.

"Let go of me!" Lois hollered in his face trying to get away from him.

Andrew squeezed her arm hard. "That was not a smart move, Lois, not smart at all." He shoved her toward the sofa, then his eyes glowed dark, his meaning clear.

Suddenly, the door crashed open, and The Blur entered the apartment, quickly pulled Andrew away from her and dragged him out into the hall.

Lois ran to the door and tried to stop him from doing something he'll regret. "Please don't hurt him. He doesn't know what he's doing."

Clark heard her words. All he had to do was hit him just once and that would be the end of the man. Instead, he said, "Leave Lois alone and never come back, or you will be sorry."

Andrew knew he couldn't win this fight, so he scurried away, whimpering like a child.

Clark went to her then and picked her up carefully holding her close. He saw the gun but didn't say anything. "It's alright, it's alright. I'm here now."

She clutched him close around the neck and tried not to cry. He entered the bedroom and shut the door. He then laid her down on the bed. "Are you hurt? Here, let me see." He looked her over carefully starting with her arms and then he x-rayed all of her to be sure there weren't any broken bones. "Does this hurt?" He saw a bruise begin to appear on her arm.

"I'm alright, Clark, really," she said trying to bring up a smile.

He wanted to fly after the man and strangle him, but he continued to x-ray her. There were no broken bones, only the bruise. He smoothed her hair out of her eyes. "This was not how I wanted our first 'real' evening to begin."

"Neither did I, believe me," she told him, as she looked him over.

He glanced at her, then back at her arm. "I saw the gun, Lois. How long have you had that thing?"

Lois knew he wouldn't like it. "Not long after I realized you weren't coming back."

"I see," he replied.

"It wasn't loaded, Clark. You know I couldn't shoot anyone. I just wanted him to go away, that's all."

"Lois, you don't have to explain. I understand." She looked as if she didn't believe him. He took her hand. "I know things have been tough around here, but I'm back now."

"Is that your subtle way of telling me to get rid of it?"

"No, Lois, I can't tell you what to do."

"Good because I'm keeping it."

He grinned at her, shook his head and decided to change the subject but she did it for him.

"I saw you on television." Chuckling at him, she asked, "Clark, you flew, and your new costume... wow, you look amazing..."

"Yeah, it felt like nothing I've ever done before, and the costume, well, Jor-El felt I was ready."

"I want to hear all about it." Then she sat up in bed careful of her arm. "Come here," she said and scooted over to make room for him.

He smiled ready to tell her everything. They talked for about half an hour. He told her about his talk with is Father at the Fortress, the things he had said to him, and of course, about finally putting on the suit and flying for the first time.

Lois then surprised and shocked him by telling him that she had resigned her job at the station. "But why?"

"My heart wasn't there, Clark. I enjoyed it for a while. It was a distraction from where I really wanted to be and who I wanted to be with. I'm a reporter Clark, not a talking head. It wasn't me."

"So, you ended things with Andrew? That's why he was here?"

"Yes, he was hurt by our breakup and he wasn't himself. Isn't there anything you can do for him?"

"I have to find Darkseid. That's the only solution. If we can't find him, the darkness will continue to spread and no matter how much I want to help him and all the others who are infected, I can't."

Lois sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I know you'll do what you can for him. That's all I ask. I'm so glad you're here with us, Clark."

"I'm glad too." He hugged her close.

Lois yawned then. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from."

He smiled. "It's alright. The past twenty-four hours have been a whirlwind for both of us." Then he remembered something very important he had to tell her. "Lois, I saw Lex this evening."

That bit of news woke her up. "You did?" She shook her head at him. "I knew you were the reason he decided to cancel the interview."

"It probably was. He saw me in my new costume, flying and then we had a chat about you and how much you knew about me."

"What do you mean, how much I knew about you?"

"Lois, I had to stop him from confronting you." She looked confused. "I told Lex that you didn't know the truth about me … that I was an alien, that I could do all these amazing things."

"But why would you tell him that when it wasn't true?"

"Lex doesn't know that." She still looked confused. "Lex felt that if he could confront you and you both confirmed that you knew my secret, then he could tell everyone. Do you see now?"

Lois chuckled. "Clark, I got it, I got it, but I was just waiting for the punch line. This is a joke, right? I would never confirm your secret to anyone, especially Lex. Come on, I can't believe he actually believed you."

"Yeah, I really think he believed me. He did cancel the interview."

"He did indeed cancel but it's just a temporary fix. You do realize that. Lex still knows the truth about you."

"I know, but I did rattle him good though," he chuckled, remembering.

She chuckled too. "Apparently, you did. I wish I could have seen the look on his face when he saw you in your new suit and flying. What else did you tell him, or do I want to know?"

"Well, I did give him twenty-four hours to withdraw from the race."

"Oh, dear, Lex doesn't like ultimatums."

"I know. He may just show his hand, but I need to head over to Watchtower and inform everyone what's going on."

"Oh, do you have to leave so soon?" Lois pouted prettily.

"I'll be back in a few hours. You get some rest, if you know what I mean?" He winked at her.

Smiling, she threw her arms around his neck. "I know exactly what you mean."

He kissed her full and quick on the mouth, and then he left her so she could get some rest.

A bit stunned, Lois touched her still tingling lips. There was no doubt in her mind where her dreams would take her this night.

~o~o~

_Back at Watchtower, minutes later:_

Clark was feeling pretty good when he entered Watchtower and saw Tess and Oliver deep in conversation. He cleared his throat.

"Nice costume, Clark," Oliver stated, truly impressed and he couldn't help saying, "Nice cape."

"I told you it was incredible," Tess said and smiled.

"Thanks guys." Clark turned to the monitors. "Is everyone here?"

"Everyone is here, Clark, just as you asked," Tess replied.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," he told his friends.

"Welcome back, Clark. Before we get started, you should know that it was Ms. Mercer here who kept our hopes up about you two. She knew you would come back," Martian Manhunter told them.

Oliver and Clark turned to her.

Tess looked away, embarrassed.

Then they both smiled. She couldn't help but return their smiles.

"It's good to be back," Clark said as he turned back to face his friends.

"Welcome back, Clark," everyone else chimed in their greetings as well.

"Thanks again for coming and thanks for holding the fort until Oliver and I could make our way home," Clark told them, very pleased about that. He looked them all over then and he was happy to see Kon-El among them. He was still very young, but he had to start somewhere. Dinah, Bart, Art and Victor were also there.

Clark put has hands behind his back and paced before them, deep in thought. "The reason I wanted to speak to all of you and I promise this won't take long. Oliver probably told you what happened to us in the Phantom Zone and why we couldn't make it back right away. Needless to say, it was quite a twist of fate, but we're back now and everything will be back to the way it should be."

"What do you mean 'the way it should be'?" Martian Manhunter asked.

He stopped pacing and faced them again. "Lex Luthor knows my true identity. He's known it for quite some time now." Everyone was silent trying to digest this information. "And knowing Lex, he probably knows all of your identities as well." Then he heard mumbling and questions began all at once. Clark held up his hands. "I'm sorry to drop this on you now, but it couldn't be helped. You've probably heard that Lex has just announced his intention to run for President of the United States. This cannot happen. He cannot become president."

"We are all in agreement about that," Bart spoke for all of them.

"Do we have a plan?" Victor asked.

"Before we get to that, there's something else you should know," Clark began. "Darkseid is still among us. He's still infecting people day after day. The darkness has been spreading for years. We have to find him, the sooner the better."

"But how? He's a god, Clark!" Martian Manhunter exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. He will reveal himself and soon."

"How do you know this?" Arthur asked, needing to know more.

"I've spoken to my Father at the Fortress, and he assured me that Darkseid would reveal himself very soon now."

"So you do have a plan to defeat both Lex and Darkseid?" Kon-El asked, impressed with his brother.

"Yes, Kon-El, there are plans in the works." He turned to Tess. "Tess Mercer will tell you her plan to … let us say, diminish the Luthor threat. Tess?"

Tess came forward. "Thank you, Clark," she said, proud to be there among all these amazing people.

After Tess had told them her plan, everyone was quite speechless, except Oliver. "Ms. Mercer's plan may have a few drawbacks," he said fuming inside.

"We realize that, Oliver," Clark said.

"Someone else needs to administer the drug."

"Lex doesn't trust anyone else but Tess," Clark reminded him, seeing no need to elaborate.

Oliver's jaw worked. He didn't want to appear as if he didn't trust Tess, not in front of all of his friends.

"Then we are in agreement. The plan will move forward," Clark said. "Lois and I will make an appointment to meet with Lex tomorrow night. He won't be able to refuse, believe me. Tess will be there and we will be able to distract him long enough for Tess to administer the drug."

"And if it doesn't work? He could kill all of you. He knows your weakness, Kal-El," Kon-El reminded him.

"That's where all of you will come in," Clark told them of his plan.

"How do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Well, LuthorCorp is an office building, but it's also somewhat secure. I have checked out the security system a few times, but you shouldn't have any problems keeping Luthor's guards out of the way. Am I right?"

"No problem at all," Bart replied, confident on that score.

"Let's set out watches. Lois and I will be in Lex's office late, probably after 9:00 pm. His twenty-four hours to withdraw from the race should be up by 10:00 pm. He won't be expecting me, meaning the Blur, but with Lois and Clark there, he may think he could trick me into being in two places at once."

"Can you do that?" Bart asked, wondering if he was really that fast.

He grinned and replied, "Maybe."

The meeting was adjourned about an hour later. Clark made it a point to visit the Fortress again and to speak to Jor-El about finding Darkseid. Jor-El was very helpful in that regard and Clark gathered a few more clues about possibly finding him. Jor-El also told him that time was running out, meaning Apokolips was moving toward Earth at a rapid speed.

~o~o~

After signing off with the League members and Tess and Oliver were alone, Tess was still trying to figure out what was going on with him. He still looked concerned for her.

"I still don't like any of this," Oliver told her before she could say anything.

Tess sighed, as she continued to work at the computer. Oliver was definitely different, there was no denying it. He seemed overprotective of her for some strange reason. She knew he was still dealing with Chloe leaving, but why would he turn his 'attention' to her made no sense. Before he had disappeared, they had become friends, close confidantes actually, so his over concern for her was baffling and it made her feel weird. After logging off at the computer, she turned to stare at him. "What is all this really about?"

He avoided her eyes. "I don't know what you mean?"

"You know what I mean, why all this concern for me?" Then she thought about it for a moment. "Oh, I get it now, Chloe isn't here so you have this irrational need to rattle me, impose your will on me. Well, I can take care myself, so stop worrying about me. It makes me feel ..." She hesitated.

His eyes briefly met hers. "How does it make you feel?" Oliver's voice had changed with that question. He sounded hopeful to Tess's ears.

Oliver stared at her trying to explore these strange feelings about her. He never understood why those feelings never really went away. Once he accepted that, he knew why he was acting this way. It was guilt. He felt guilty because he wasn't spending all of his energies trying to locate Chloe. It wasn't what he wanted to do, not now. Before he had left five years ago, they had made a pact to keep things the way they were, no one had to know. Their marriage had been invalid right from the start. He shook his head determined to put that part of his life behind him. "Well, answer the question."

Tess didn't like the way he was looking at her. She turned to go. "Oliver, I can't do this now. I have to concentrate on Lex and the mission."

"But why, Tess? Why does it have to be you to administer the drug?"

She sighed. "I told you why, Oliver. He trusts me."

"Lex doesn't trust anyone," he told her, hoping to make her see reason.

"He does trust me, as much he can trust anyone." She sighed again. "It's time to go."

"Tess wait," he quickly came over to her and touched her arm. "I have to be there with you."

"No, Oliver, if he sees you, he'll be suspicious. Our plans would be ruined. You know that."

"But I have this terrible feeling inside," he finally told her, his heart pounding. He knew it was irrational what he was feeling, but he couldn't seem to get past it.

She frowned then. "What do you mean?"

"It just feels like the last time I'll ever see you again." He shook his head. "I can't explain it."

Tess didn't know what to think now. Maybe it was more than just transference on his part, but she couldn't let herself hope for more than that. She touched his hand on her arm. "I'll be fine, Oliver. Clark and Lois will be there. All our friends will be there." She squeezed his arm trying to reassume him. "I'll be surrounded by all of our friends, so please, stop worrying."

Oliver still wasn't convinced then he suddenly pulled her to him and hugged her close. "Please don't do anything crazy. Just stick to the plan, promise me?" He pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Of course, stick to the plan," she replied, as she stared at him, still confused, but then there it was. A look she hadn't seen in years suddenly appeared. It was too much to hope for, or maybe it wasn't. "I'll see you later, Oliver."

"Bye, Tess," Oliver said.

Then she was gone.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Moving the plot along guys. A confrontation at LuthorCorp is coming shortly. Next up, Clark and Lois make up for lost time! Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	7. Always and Forever

A/N: In this next chapter, Clark and Lois finally reconnect, Tess and Oliver are finally on the same page, and later, the League sets out to stop Lex once and for all. Here's another favorite of mine and you know why! Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 7: Always and Forever_

_Lois and Clark's apartment, early morning:_

It was nearly three a.m. in the morning and the city was eerily quiet when Clark finally returned to their apartment. Quiet as a mouse, he let himself in then slowly entered their bedroom and Lois was sleeping soundly and beautifully. He watched her for a few minutes. Her hair was all over the pillow in silken waves just waiting for him to touch it, to touch her. Taking a shuddering breath, he twirled out of the suit and entered the bed and climbed under the covers. He was a big man, and the bed squeaked a little. Lois sighed, but didn't open her eyes, too into her dreams to do that.

Clark smoothed and stroked her hair, the silken softness calling to him. Laying his head close to hers, he breathed in the fragrance of her hair, as flowers in springtime came into his mind and some other scent that was uniquely Lois. He closed his eyes then and he fell asleep within moments.

A few hours later, the birds chirped outside and the warmth of a body laying behind her slowly awakened the woman in the bed. Lois opened her eyes and he was beside her, his arm around her waist protecting her even in sleep. She managed to slowly turn around without awakening him. She reached up, careful not to wake him, smoothed and stroked his hair out of his eyes. Smiling at the serene expression on his face, she waited patiently for him to wake up.

As soon as his eyes began to move, she leaned over and kissed him awake. "Good morning," she whispered provocatively and smiled.

"Humm, good morning," he replied and returned her smile. Closing his eyes again, Clark turned toward the warmth of the sun like a magnet calling to him.

Lois looked from his face to the window and back again, enthralled yet again by this amazing man. "Clark?"

"Uh, huh?" He didn't open his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" She wanted to know what he had been thinking at that moment.

He opened his eyes then and looked into her inquisitive eyes. "How much I want you," he replied as he twirled a lock of her hair.

"Really, truly?" Lois loved hearing him say things like that.

"Always," he replied with so much emotion, that Lois's heart melted. Then he leaned down and kissed her ever so sweetly. Lois put her arms around his neck and kissed his back slowly at first, then tongues touched and moans were uttered. He clutched her to him as her hands went into his hair stroking and smoothing the softness. His lips then left the sweetness of her mouth and traveled down her hollow of her throat and Lois couldn't help it and she leaned back to given him more access. Clark's head was spinning with sensations as he pulled her up and helped her remove her gown.

"Oh, Clark, I've missed you so much." Tears blurred her vision at those words, as she tried to hold it in.

He watched as a stray tear slid slowly down her cheek. "Oh, Lois, I'm so sorry about everything, for what happened before I left for the Phantom Zone, for not telling you my instructions, and most of all for not being here for you, to hold you, to take care of you," Clark whispered getting emotional too.

They held each other close, her head on his chest his hands stroking her hair, both holding back tears then, as words were hard to speak.

"Don't say anymore, just kiss me, kiss me," Lois whispered to him. She pulled him closer, leaned up, eyes closed, and then they were kissing desperately, each tasting the other's tears.

Lois was back in heaven again. Being in his arms was heaven to her, and Clark felt the same way. He found a new respect for her. He thought about how she had managed to go on without him. He didn't know how he could have done it. He clutched her tighter against him as they touched skin to skin, and hip to thigh, as passion burst to sweet life between them. She ran her fingers through his thick black hair, down his powerful neck and arms.

"You're so beautiful," Clark whispered, as he smoothed her hair away from her face. "I love you, Lois. I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Clark, always," she whispered back. Then his mouth closed over hers yet again. Clark wanted this to last as he traveled down her throat to her breast. She was so soft and delectable to him. He couldn't stop touching her or kissing her, the same driving hunger they had both missed and the knowledge that they both wanted this brought joy and happiness to their souls.

Lois was like a drug to him, inside his mind, his body, all of him, causing him to lose control of himself in ways that stunned him sometimes, but he wouldn't want it any other way. He was hers, and she was his in every way. He promised himself that he would go slowly ignoring his bodies' demands, knowing it had been a long time for her.

"Clark, please, I need you," she begged on a moan, her head thrown back on the pillow, her eyes squeezed shut, her breath barely escaping from her lungs. Clark desperately needed her too. He watched as he entered her slowly at first. He was back in heaven too. "Oh, god, you feel so good," he sighed enjoying the feeling of being inside of her again. And then he was kissing her again, his mouth slanting across hers in a deep, consuming kiss as he began to slowly move in and out of her body. Being with her like this was never far from his mind, and now that they were back together, he would never take her for granted, never again.

Then he was thinking of nothing else as they began that familiar climb, each straining and clutching each other close. It was bliss, pure bliss for both of them. After they had caught their breaths enough to speak, he pulled her close to his side and stroked her hair.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked as Lois was a bit too quiet.

"I'm fine," she replied and sighed against his chest. "I was just thinking about us and how things got so mixed up between us."

"I was too," he whispered, pulling her closer. "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"When my memories came back to me, I realized something that I never want to do again. I've hurt you in the past, Lois, like my instructions to Tess, for one, and when I sent you away to Africa. I've lived to regret those decisions."

She leaned up on her elbow to see his face. "I know it was never your intention to hurt me, Clark, but I was hurt. I know you wanted to protect me, but not telling me your plans or sending me away was never the answer, but I hope we can move on from here."

"I hope so too, Lois," Clark whispered, determined to make it work.

She smiled at him. "I know we can, Clark," she told him firmly. "Actually, thinking about Africa, while I was there, I learned a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well, I just may have a new name for you, you know, to go along with that amazing costume."

"Really, what is it?"

"What would you say to the name ... Superman?"

"Humm … Superman?" He thought about it for a moment. "It's straightforward, to the point, not flashy, but simple. I think I like it." He smiled. "Thank you, Lois."

"You're very welcome." She went into his arms, pulling him closer. "Now, about all of the other adjustments we have to make, like we both need jobs."

Clark had thought about that. However, returning to the Planet may be difficult for them, if not impossible, but he hadn't given up hope that they could do it. "We don't have to decide anything right away, but we do have to see Lex tonight," he told her, as he pulled her close to his side.

Confused, she leaned up on her elbow. "Why would we go to see him?"

"As you said, he needs to be stopped, and you, Tess and I may be the only ones who can stop him."

She nodded understanding. "Do you mean you, Clark Kent, or ... Superman?"

"Both," he replied smiling and watched her eyes light up with a dawning expression.

~o~o~

_Tess's apartment, later that morning:_

Bright sunlight streamed through the windows of Tess's bedroom as she stretched her arms over her head and realized that she had finally gotten a good night's sleep. It had eluded her for a long time ever since Oliver had disappeared. Sighing to herself, she couldn't help thinking about him. Her cell phone rang. _Now who would be calling me at this hour? _It was Oliver. "Oliver, what is it? What's happened?"

"Nothing happened, but I need to see you right away. It's important."

"Now, but I have to get to the office soon, and make sure Lex doesn't get suspicious. You know the plan."

"This won't take long, I promise."

_What is it now? _Tess thought. "Alright, I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye, Tess."

She hung up and hoped Oliver wasn't going to start up with her about tonight. She didn't need him after her about this, but she had to wonder again what was really going on with him, but it needed to stop.

A half hour later, Tess opened her front door and Oliver was standing there looking sharp and quite appealing. She tried to calm her racing heart at the mere sight of him, but she had long since given up on her dreams years ago. It just wasn't possible. Sighing to herself, she said, "Oliver, what do you want?"

"I'm here to talk, Tess, that's all," he smiled as he watched her check him out. His hands were behind him then he held up several bags, one full of coffee, the other full of scones. "Hungry?"

"Oliver, I don't have time to do this," she told him, then shut the door and followed him to the living room. He placed the coffee on the coffee table.

"Careful, it's hot," he told her. Then he went into the kitchen, found a few plates and brought them over. "Come on, Tess, you must be hungry. If I know you, you were at the office all evening, not taking a break or eating. Take a seat, Tess."

Sighing, she sat down next to him and then they ate in companionable silence for a few minutes. Smiling to herself, she realized how much she had missed him, missed this. "Thanks, Oliver, I don't normally eat breakfast."

"Well, we'll have to remedy that from now on," he told her, without thinking, chewing his food.

Tess swallowed with difficulty after hearing those words. "What do you mean 'from now on'?"

He shook his head at her. "I thought you would have realized it by now." She frowned not understanding. "I don't know what else to do, Tess. I've pretty much broadcasted my feelings here. Are you being particularly dense for some reason?"

Tess tried to swallow again, but it went down the wrong way. She coughed, choking a little.

He patted her back a few times. "Here, drink this," he gave her some more coffee.

Her eyes watered, but it wasn't from almost choking to death. She swallowed again. "Oliver, please don't do this to me," she said then put the coffee down.

He smiled at her. "What am I doing to you?"

_Oh, no, there's that smile again_. "Making me crazy," she replied, not looking at him. Her heart was pounding and she wondered again if this were really happening.

He reached up and stroked her hair behind her ear. "Then, I've succeeded."

She shook her head, still confused. "I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, you do, but I'll wait for it," he smiled again. "Come here," he told her and held out his arms.

Tess hesitated for a millisecond, and then she was in his arms, her arms around his waist. He pulled her close to his chest.

She sighed, took a deep breath, her eyes tightly closed, and just enjoyed being in his arms again after so long. She breathed in his unique scent and then her emotions got the better of her. Her eyes burned; she knew what was coming; she was going to cry. "Oliver ... I've missed you ... so much," she whimpered and tried to hold it in.

He clutched her tighter against him knowing exactly how she felt. "I'm back now, I'm back," he told her softly and stroked her hair.

"I always had faith you would come back," Tess whispered to him, finally admitting it.

Oliver closed his eyes and held her closer at those words. She constantly amazed him.

They sat that way for several minutes, both enjoying their newfound closeness, finally understanding what was really happening between them.

Tess spoke first. "About tonight, if anything happens ...?"

He clutched her tighter against him. "Nothing is going to happen."

Confused, she pulled back and stared at him. "But, you said ...?"

Now he had her worried about her safety. "Never mind what I said," he told her firmly. He took her face between his palms. "I won't let anything happen. I'll be there every step of the way. Remember that."

She smiled. "I won't forget."

He smoothed her hair away from face. "See that you don't," he replied firmly and then he closed his eyes and pulled her toward him.

Tess also closed her eyes, accepting the inevitable, and then they were kissing, softly at first, then heads turned and tongues touched, exciting them both. Then they were in each other's arms, his hands were in her hair, and her hands caressed his cheeks, still not quite believing this was happening. They both wanted and needed each other, but Tess had the presence of mind to remember she had to get to the office soon. She reluctantly pulled back.

Oliver knew she had to go. "I know you have to leave. We will finish this later tonight," he told her firmly as he stroked her shoulder and arm, sending goose-bumps along her flesh.

She kissed him quick. "I'm counting on it."

They both stood up then, neither wanting to leave. "I should go," Oliver finally said.

She took his hand. "Come on, before we start something we won't be able to finish," she said and smiled, pulling him toward the door.

"Be careful tonight," he felt the need to say.

"I will, you too," she told him.

Then they kissed goodbye and then he was gone.

~o~o~

_LuthorCorp headquarters, 8:50 pm that night:_

Lois, Clark and Tess entered the lobby of the LuthorCorp building and walked up to the guard in the lobby of the front entrance. Clark spoke to the guard. "Tess Mercer, Clark Kent and Lois Lane, we have an appointment with Mr. Luthor."

"Yes, I see your names, Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane, but Ms. Mercer …?" The guard looked up from the list.

"George, don't you know me?" Tess asked the guard.

"Of course, Ms. Mercer, ummm, right this way."

"George, I have a key," Tess said and showed him her key.

"Of course, Ms. Mercer, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No harm done. How are you, George?" Tess asked, hoping to relax him.

George perked up. "I'm fine, Ms. Mercer, thank you for asking."

"You're welcome, George," she smiled at him. Then they were on their way.

They entered the elevator, Tess swiped a key across the elevator security bar, punched the penthouse button, and then they were on their way to meet Lex.

Clark could see all the security equipment in the elevator ... cameras and voice-activated devices. He knew all of this, as he raised his eyebrows at his companions. They knew what that meant. They were being watched.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I so enjoyed writing this chapter! *sighs heavily* I so miss our ships! Thank goodness for fanfic! A big chapter coming up, but I don't need to tell you that! Update in a week! Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	8. Luthor

A/N: A very important chapter ahead. In this next chapter, Lionel has a few words for Lex, Tess remembers the past, and later, their plan may be in jeopardy. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 8: Luthor_

_Lex's penthouse, earlier that same evening:_

Lionel Luthor, from a mirror dimension, had found a way to elude Lutessa Luthor, or Tess Mercer, as she now called herself. Lex had been only too happy to help Lionel since he was the one who had brought him back to life. Lex had been truly grateful, if you could call it that. Lionel was finding it hard to read this Lex. After finding out that his counterpart had been murdered by this Lex, he was cautious around him and took nothing for granted.

But now, after finding out that Lex had announced his plans to run for the President of the United States, without so much as a stint in Congress or even the Senate, he had to put his foot down. Putting their lives under a microscope for snoops and all manner of attention from the masses was not something he was looking forward to. He had to talk some sense into him before it was too late. Lionel had found out enough to know that this Lex had a lot to hide. He could almost hear the skeletons in his closet rattling around waiting to burst forth with all manner of scandals. The media would have a field day.

Lionel cautiously, but casually strolled into Lex's office without knocking trying to show a bit of backbone, although he was shaking inside.

"What do you want, Lionel? I'm busy," Lex said, as he glanced up from his questions he had prepared for the Lane and Kent interview.

"I see you didn't take my advice. What possessed you to agree to an interview with Lane and Kent, two of your hated enemies? What were you thinking?"

"I have my reasons," Lex told him and hoped he would leave.

"Oh, I'm sure you do, but it won't accomplish anything. You need to pull out of the race, Lex."

"I knew you wouldn't understand, so that's why I never told you," Lex told him hoping to end the discussion.

"That's not the only reason you never told me. You knew I would try and talk you out of it. And you know as well I do that there are too many skeletons in your closet to put us under a microscope. Come on, Lex, think about it. Lane and Kent are the last people you should be talking to."

Lex stood up then tired of his ravings. "Are you finished?"

"No, I'm not," Lionel said and came to stand in front of his desk.

Lex came around his desk and stood toe-to-toe with him. Neither man seemed to want to back down. "The only reason you're standing here alive is because … humm, now that I think about it, you're becoming a nuisance, so don't try my patience," he told him firmly, happy to see Lionel take a step back.

But Lionel refused to back down because this was way too important to both of them. "I really have to wonder why you're really doing this, Lex. Why the presidency? It's beneath you," Lionel asked, trying another tactic.

Lex raised his eyebrows. He knew false flattery when he heard it. "Was that a compliment?"

"It's not a compliment, just the truth. The president is just a figurehead, nothing more. If you win the election, you'll be cut off from everything you've accomplished before he left."

Lex turned from him. "The Blur won't be a problem."

"Come on, Lex. The man has nine lives. He always comes back. You may want to remember that," Lionel told him.

'Oh, I haven't forgotten," Lex said and went to the television, turned it on, and there was the Blur on every channel. The media was in a frenzy about him. "After tonight, everyone will know the truth about him."

Lionel was really worried now. "Exposing the Blur won't help you, Lex."

"We'll see about that."

"He'll find a way to stop you. He always does."

"Oh, I know he'll try, but I have a surprise for him."

"You will regret this, Lex, mark my words." Lionel couldn't think of what else to say. "I can't change your mind about this meeting?"

Lex turned off the television and returned to his desk. "No, I won't change my mind. You should leave and stay out sight. They'll be here soon!"

Lionel left, but he hadn't given up, not quite yet.

~o~o~

_Later that evening, in the elevator ride up to the Lex's penthouse:_

Tess had a dilemma, and couldn't decide what to do. As thoughts of several occasions in the past where she had tried to administer the neurotoxin that was now in her pocket came into her mind, she decided it could wait.

The first time she had tried had been a disaster. It had been several years after she had agreed to work for Lex, and after she had spotted Lionel quite by accident coming out of LuthorCorp one evening, Tess had made up her mind. She had to use the drug on Lex; there was no other solution. Lex working alone was one thing, but having 'mirror Lionel' hanging around, who knew what they were up to.

~o~o~

_Tess's first attempt, about a year ago:_

One evening, much like this one with the neurotoxin in her pocket, she entered Lex's suite. Her hands were in her coat pocket. Of course, Lex was there working late. She entered his office and of course he was immediately suspicious. Lex was always suspicious.

"Tess, why are you here so late?" Lex asked as he stood up to welcome her.

"Nothing much, but I got your email about that new charity."

"That wasn't urgent, Tess." He watched her for moment. "What's the real reason you're here?"

"No other reason. It's late in the year and we need to decide before the deadline."

He narrowed his eyes, still suspicious. "Oh, alright, well, take a seat and we'll talk about it," he told her. "You know, Tess, hiring you was the best decision I've ever made."

"Thanks, Lex, I'm glad you hired me."

"Well, I think it worked out for the both of us. Now about that charity."

They worked for a little while and then Tess stood up. "I'm thirsty. Want anything?"

"No, help yourself," Lex said, not looking up.

Tess walked over to the bar, washed her hands, got a drink with some ice, and stood there sipping her drink for a moment to gather her courage. "Lex, it's filthy over here. I thought you had a maid," Tess told him, hoping to distract him from her actions.

Then Lex came up behind her quite unexpectedly. He grabbed her wrist. "Don't move, Tess. I know you like a book. We are related you know."

Tess stiffened. "Lex, what's going on?"

"You tell me."

"Nothing is going on."

He turned her around and then he searched her pockets. He didn't find anything. "You're up to something. Tell me," he ordered, as she twisted her wrist.

"Lex, please, you're hurting me."

He had to be sure. He didn't trust her. He didn't trust anyone. "We're done for the night."

"Lex, if you don't trust me now, I don't know what else I can do," she told him. "You know I'm alone. Why would I do anything to you, Lex?" With those parting words, she left him alone.

Once out in the hall, Tess breathed a sigh of relief. The toxin was now down the drain. Tess had been lucky that night.

And of course, in her second attempt, Clark had stopped her.

~o~o~

_Back to the present:_

The elevator beeped alerting Tess, Lois and Clark that they had arrived at the penthouse. Tess took a deep breath, glanced at her friends, then left the elevator and headed to Lex's front door. Lois and Clark followed her.

Meanwhile, the League was in place on the lower floors, and after disabling the security systems with the codes that Tess had provided, they entered the building through the stairwells, the elevators and the sides of the building. Lex's goons were taken care of with drugs and other means without any trouble. The coast was clear for their friends upstairs. Oliver tried to get closer to the meeting and managed to enter another penthouse suite also with a balcony. He also managed to attach a hearing device to Lex's window so that he could hear what was being said.

The one thing or person who hadn't been added to the equation was … Lionel Luthor. He was still in the building hoping he could stop the interview somehow. As he stood in the hallway and peeped out from one of the empty offices and caught a glimpse of Lutessa, he couldn't help but remember the last time he had seen her. After his unsuccessful attempt to steal her heart for Lex and she had escaped, he decided to lay low, but keep an eye on her. He had found a new respect for her after that incident. Lionel then decided to reveal himself.

"Before you knock, hear me out," Lionel urgently whispered, as he approached the trio.

"Lionel?" Lois, Clark and Tess all spoke at the same time.

Clark quickly moved forward hoping that Lex hadn't heard them. He grabbed Lionel by the arm and entered the vacant office. Tess and Lois followed him.

Tess spoke first. "Lionel, I thought I told you to disappear or I would put you in jail, especially after what you tried to do to me. And here you are still snooping around at LuthorCorp," she whispered, furious with him.

Lois frowned. Tess had told her what Lionel had tried to do to her.

"Lutessa …?" Lionel began.

"Tess, that's Tess! Stop calling me that!"

"Calm down, Tess," Clark told her then he turned to Lionel. "What do you want, Lionel, and be quick about it?" He asked sharply, hoping this delay wouldn't destroy their plans.

"You should leave now. Lex has plans for all of you," Lionel urgently told them.

"And give us one good reason why we should believe anything you say," Lois said, revolted by the man.

"Clark, he has kryptonite in his office," Lionel told him

Clark stiffened. He then turned and peered through the walls. "I don't see anything."

"Of course not, he has it hidden," Lionel desperately told him, although he didn't know this for a fact, however, Lex always kept kryptonite around ... always.

"Clark?" Lois looked at her fiancé hoping he had a solution for this unexpected turn of events. Lois didn't believe Lionel, but could they take the chance?

Clark stared at him trying to read him. "I don't believe you, Lionel. Lex is unpredictable, but after announcing his presidency, hurting me would not look good for his image."

"Clark, listen …" Lionel began as he grabbed his arm.

Clark shook him off. "I've made up my mind. We're going through with this meeting. You should leave and disappear, Lionel. I never want to see your face again or you will be end up in jail for impersonation and fraud."

"You're making a terrible mistake, Clark," Lionel said and then he left them alone.

Clark immediately touched his communicator. "Oliver, Lionel was just here. That's right. Follow him and take J'onn with you, everyone else should stay here. Don't let him out of your sight. Yes, now, and report back to me as soon as you can."

"I can't believe he's still around. I told him to disappear," Tess told them.

"There's something you should know. I just scanned him and he's infected with the darkness," Clark told them then he began to think about what Jor-El had told him and finding Darkseid.

"That doesn't surprise me," Lois said.

"Is Lex also infected?" Tess wanted to know.

"No, I scanned Lex when I saw him last night and he's not infected, at least not yet." He then checked his watch. "We should hurry; Lex must be wondering where we are."

"Wait, Clark, I have to tell you something." So in as short a time as she could, Tess finally told them about her failed attempt to poison Lex. "He knew what I was up to, he just knew."

"Clark, I'm worried. With what Tess just told us and what Lionel said, we may have to abort, try something else," Lois suggested.

"It's your decision, Clark," Tess said and waited.

~o~o~

_Back in Lex's penthouse suite:_

Pacing, Lex glanced at his watch again. _They were late but only by five minutes. Something wasn't right._ He went to the door, opened it but didn't see anything. Closing the door, he called his guards, but just before anyone could answer, there was a knock at the door.

_It's about time_, he thought as he opened the door and there stood Lane, Kent, and Tess. He hadn't expected to see her. "You're late," he stated unnecessarily.

"Good evening, Lex," Clark cheerfully greeted him, his mask in place. He entered the suite with Lois and Tess behind him. "Sorry for the delay and I know you're probably wondering why Tess is here?"

"It did cross my mind," Lex replied, staring at Tess, his suspicion rising.

"I asked Tess to join us this evening because, well, she contacted me about all your incredible work in the charity field and of course, the voters want to know all about that. I hope you don't mind?" Clark asked and smiled at him, mask still in place.

_He is good_, Lex thought. "Of course, Tess knows everything there is to know about that. She can answer any questions you may have," he replied, his suspicions confirmed. Tess was no longer under his control. He knew that now and he hated to admit it, but it made him a little sad.

"Thank you, Lex. Ladies, shall we get started?" Clark asked, as he led the way. Glancing at Lex, he wondered what he had been thinking.

"Of course, Clark," Lois said, as they all sat down.

"Before we get started, can I ask you something, Clark?" Lex asked, hoping to put him on the spot.

"Of course, if it's not too personal," Clark replied.

"Where have you been these past five years? It's as if you just disappeared from the face of the Earth," Lex asked, then watched him closely for his answer.

Clark shrugged, embarrassed, then he ducked his head and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Oh, that well, my Mother was always after me to finish my education. There never seemed to be enough time for it. Then, an opening occurred suddenly and quite unexpectedly in London, and I jumped at the chance. So, after getting the go ahead from my job, I left."

"Just like that?" Lex asked, very suspicious of his answer, which wouldn't be hard to confirm.

Lois and Tess couldn't help but stare at him after his quick answer to Lex's question.

"Yes, just like that," Clark replied and smiled.

"Amazing, and now you're back at the Planet?" Lex asked, intrigued by his story.

"Yes, Mr. White welcomed me back with open arms," Clark answered him, which wasn't a complete lie. He had gotten his job back earlier in the day after he told Perry the truth about himself. Perry had his suspicions about him in the past. He just confirmed his suspicions. Of course, Clark demanded that Lois be given her job back as well. A little begging hadn't hurt either, plus a staffer had recently died. He hadn't told Lois the good news, but he would later tonight.

Lois tried not to gasp at that lie. _Clark was back at the Planet?_

"I'm happy for you, Clark," Lex said, surprising the trio.

Clark frowned at him. _Was Lex different; had he really changed?_

"Can we get on with the interview?" Lois asked hoping to move things along.

"Yes, of course," Lex replied, then handed Lois a piece of paper.

"Lex, I have my own questions," Lois said and tried not to roll her eyes.

"Of course, you do, but you can ask those as well."

"Lex, there are twenty questions here. We don't have all night," Lois told him firmly.

"Oh, I see, well, I was prepared for that. Here's my answers, and Clark, why don't you print those in the Planet, and Lois, you can ask me your questions for the local news broadcast tomorrow night."

Apparently, Lex hadn't been informed that she had quit her job. "Alright, Lex, let's get on with it," Lois said, getting impatient.

About an hour later, after all Lois's questions had been answered, everyone headed to the door, except Lex. He stood back and watched the trio. He shook his head at them. _They actually think they've pulled the wool over my eyes._

"Before you leave, Clark, I have something to show you," Lex told him, then reached inside his pocket. There was a lead box in his suit coat. "Don't move, Clark!" Lois and Tess took a step toward him. "Ladies, don't try anything!" Lex demanded, then began to slowly open the box.

Clark should have known he would try something. He had no choice now, so he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

Lois spotted something out of the corner of her eye then she gasped. Tess also gasped both unbelieving.

His voice a little sad, Clark spoke to Lex then. "You had a second chance at life Lex. You say you've changed, you want to do good things, but that's not the case, is it? It's all a façade. You'll never change."

"What … how did you?" Stunned, Lex was at a loss for words. "I can't believe this!"

The Blur was hovering outside the balcony in his new suit. Smirking, the Blur crossed his arms, but didn't say anything.

While Lex was still in shock, distracted by Clark's actions, Lois grabbed the box from him and put it inside her purse. Clark and Tess saw their chance then jumped Lex tackling him to the floor. Clark held his head still, while Tess quickly slid her gloved hand across his face.

"No, no, no!" Lex screamed then suddenly he stopped struggling.

"It's time to go," he told them. Lex didn't have much time left. "I'm sorry, Lex; sorry I couldn't save you," Clark whispered to him then they left Lex alone in his suite, dazed and confused. Tess and Lois both glanced at the balcony but the Blur was gone.

The very last thing Lex would remember was the image of both Clark and the Blur swirling inside his brain as two different people.

Minutes or hours went by, Lex wasn't sure. He then walked around his suite, ending up at the balcony door looking up at the sky. "Where am I?" Suddenly and inexplicably, he began to forget everything that he had remembered just a few short years ago.

Everything was gone … in thirty seconds.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, changing things up from the finale. I hope you enjoyed it. Btw, this wasn't the first time I've split Clark in two! For those wondering if Clark could really do such a thing, watch the movie 'Superman II'! Truly a classic! Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	9. The Dark Things

A/N: In this next chapter, Lionel is still on the loose, Martha comes to visit and not everyone is happy about it, Darkseid finally reveals himself, and later the world welcomes a new hero. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 9: The Dark Things_

Lionel Luthor, covered in a shroud of ever-increasing darkness, exited LuthorCorp building, his mind on what to do next. Deep in thought, he wasn't watching his surroundings and unbeknownst to him he was being followed. He looked around but didn't see anyone. His thoughts wandered here and there hoping to come up with a solution, but the one thing he did know was that everything would be over once the interview proceeded as planned. Clark, Lois and Lutessa would be able to stop Lex; he had no doubt in his mind about that. Here in this universe, they always managed to come out on top, but in the mirror universe, everything was different. There he had a lot more control. Pulling out his cell, he dialed a familiar number. "Meet me at the mansion, NOW!"

Grumbling to himself the recipient of the call knew what that was about. The man hung up and stared at the phone, not in the mood for orders from a Luthor.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at LuthorCorp:_

In the elevator ride down from the penthouse, Tess and Lois both stared at Clark, still unbelieving even though they had seen two of him with their own eyes.

"What!" Clark exclaimed when they gave him a look that said they weren't happy about how things had gone down in the penthouse. He grinned at their expressions then he began to explain. "I had no choice. I couldn't tell anyone what I had planned. You both had to be convinced I was two different people."

"Oh, we were convinced alright," Lois told him still unhappy about it.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did it. That was pretty amazing," Tess said in awe of him and the things he could do.

"Yeah, pretty amazing," Lois agreed.

"It was nothing," Clark said, trying to be humble.

They both shook their heads at him. "I suppose not telling us was a good idea under the circumstances. It did distract him, but Lex pulling out kryptonite was still a shock. Did you have any idea he had it hidden on his person?" Tess asked.

"I did see the lead box when we first entered the suite, so I began to prepare. Jor-El was able to help me in order to project a false image. It was tricky, not speaking, but I knew Lex would be shocked when he saw me."

Lois smiled at her fiancé understanding his reasons. Then she remembered the box and pulled it out of her purse.

"Don't open that," Clark told her.

"But suppose it's empty?" Lois asked, curious about the contents.

"It won't be," Clark said.

"But how can you be so sure?" Lois asked.

"Because I know Lex," he replied, but of course he could be wrong.

"See, you're not sure, are you?" Lois asked, at his doubtful look.

"Lois, this is pointless. It doesn't matter. Lex knew we would think it was kryptonite. He wanted to hold it over our heads, and it worked," Clark told her. "So don't open it because it doesn't matter anymore."

"He has a point, Lois," Tess agreed.

Lois sighed, and realized they were right, and put the box back in her purse. "Tess, are you sure the neurotoxin will work, and if it does, what will happen to Lex now?" She asked, wondering about him.

"You don't have to worry about the drug not working. Lex will have no memory of his life. He'll be like a child. Once someone finds him, everyone will think he had a psychotic break and they'll probably put him in a psych ward somewhere. He'll have to make new memories; the old ones are gone."

"So, it's over?" Lois asked, getting emotional.

Tess nodded, also becoming emotional.

"Yes, it's over," Clark said and smiled, but deep inside his mind, a doubt took hold and he knew it would never go away. "We did it," he said and held out his arms. Both ladies welcomed his embrace.

The elevator beeped announcing their arrival on the first floor. Bart and Kon-El, the youngest members of the League, watched as they exited the elevator. Bart raised his eyebrows then chuckled. Kon-El was envious of his brother. Clark still had his arms around the ladies, smiling and enjoying himself.

"Clark, I just got a call from Oliver. I need to speak with you alone for a minute, if you can tear yourself away?" Bart asked, eyebrows still raised.

"Sure, but you can speak in front of the ladies. No more secrets," Clark replied.

"Alright, Oliver and J'onn followed Lionel, just as you asked, and … ummm …" He hesitated.

"Where did he go?" Tess wanted to know.

"The mansion, but he wasn't alone. A few minutes after he arrived, someone came to see him," Bart replied.

"Who was it?" Lois asked.

"It was Andrew," Kon-El answered, giving Lois an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, Lois."

Clark pulled her close to his side. "Did they hear what they were saying? It's important," Clark asked.

"No, they weren't close enough, but they were outside and they're still at the mansion," Bart replied.

"I have to go," Clark said. "Bart, you and Kon-El, head back to Watchtower. I don't want either of you anywhere near the mansion. The same goes for the rest of the League." He turned to Lois. "I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on." He paused as he watched her for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok," she replied and tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

Clark kissed her cheek then he left. The other members of the League also left headed to Watchtower, leaving Tess and Lois alone. Tess watched her for a moment. "I know you, Lois, and don't even think about it."

"I don't know what you mean," Lois said not looking at her.

"He said he would call, plus if I were to guess, he's really worried about confronting both Lionel and Andrew. It's much too dangerous," Tess tried to dissuade her.

Suddenly, Lois's cell phone rang, and thinking it was Clark, she answered, "Clark?"

"No, honey, it's Martha. I just landed and I was hoping for a ride. Are you free, dear?"

"Martha, you're here? Yes, yes, of course, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Lois replied, excited to see her future mother-in-law and hung up.

"Martha is here?" Tess asked, not happy about it.

"Yes, she just arrived," Lois replied. "Come on, let's go; we need a girl's night out," Lois said and smiled.

"Ummm, I really need to head over to Watchtower. Clark will need me there. Tell Martha I'll see her later."

"But, Tess, I wanted to give you both the good news about Clark and me."

"What news?"

"You really were distracted tonight. See?" Lois held up her left hand.

"You're engaged ... again? I'm so happy for you, Lois," Tess told her, but her sentiment didn't reach her eyes or her voice.

"But you don't sound happy. What's wrong, Tess? Please tell me. Remember, we promised each other."

"I'm sorry, Lois, I can't see her right now. I can't. I'm sorry," Tess told her again then she quickly turned and headed for her car.

"Tess, wait, please!" Tess kept walking. Lois frowned at her retreating back. _What in the world happened between Tess and Martha_?

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, not far from Earth's atmosphere:_

A slow moving planet made its way through space. It was the flaming planet of Apokolips on a collision course with the planet Earth. At first, the NASA scientists believed it was a giant meteor and hoped it would disintegrate long before it reached Earth's atmosphere, but they would soon find out that would not be the case.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the Luthor mansion:_

Oliver and J'onn were outside the mansion, still unable to hear what was being said. J'onn decided it was imperative that they know what was going on, so he used his invisibility power and hovered inside the room and listened.

"What took you so long?" Lionel asked his son, as he watched him enter through a hidden access door deep inside the huge mansion.

"Look, I have a job and I was at the station when you called. I can't just drop everything on a whim. And what is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Lois dumped you and that she had left the station?"

"How did you find out about that?" Andrew had hoped to keep that news to himself.

"I know everything," Lionel answered. "We have plans to make now. The Blur is back."

"I know, I know, don't remind me."

Lionel scoffed at him. "You're just as clueless as my other son," he told him, deeply disgusted.

Andrew didn't appreciate being compared to Lex. "I'm not Lex, I'm me!" He yelled, getting upset.

"Yeah, you're you, but you botched everything. You were supposed to keep Lois occupied, but that didn't last long. Now did it?"

"I can't help she has feelings for the Blur. It's not my fault!" Andrew whined.

"It is your fault. She should have fallen for you long before now," Lionel told him.

"Well, she didn't."

"I see that now," Lionel said then he stared at him. "You're useless to me now."

"What do you mean, useless?" Andrew backed up as Lionel came closer. "Father?"

"I'm not your Father," Lionel finally told him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a clone, you're not human."

"What? That's insane, of course, I'm human," Andrew told him unbelieving.

"What's your last memory?" Lionel asked and waited. "Well?"

Confused by his question, he thought about it for a moment. "I remember … ummm … going to college, but …" Andrew stopped and realized he didn't remember his childhood. His eyes filled with tears. "Then, it's true?"

"Yes, it's true," Lionel replied, unmoved by his tears. "It's time for you to go," he told him then he pulled out a revolver.

Andrew didn't appreciate having a gun pulled on him twice in the same amount of time. Distracted by a noise coming from outside, Lionel was caught off guard. Andrew charged him, the gun went off just missing its mark, but he managed to get the revolver from him. Andrew didn't know how to use it, but he instinctively knew it was him or his Father, so he pulled the trigger several times hitting his Father in the heart.

Clark arrived too late; the bullets had already hit their mark. Clark took the gun from Andrew who appeared to be in shock. J'onn also re-appeared, unable to stop the incident that happened in seconds.

Andrew turned to the Blur as he tried to explain. "I … I had no choice, he was going to kill me."

"I know," Clark said and went to Lionel. He checked his pulse. He was dead.

"What is that?" Andrew asked as he backed up. He pointed to a slow moving smoke that invaded the room and surrounded Lionel.

Clark and J'onn both backed up, as they glanced at each other. It was Darkseid. "Everyone leave … NOW, and don't look back!"

"Maybe I should stay?" J'onn didn't want to leave his friend alone.

"No, J'onn, go, GO NOW!" Clark told him firmly.

Andrew was close behind, as he and J'onn left Clark alone with Darkseid.

~o~o~

_Lois and Clark's apartment:_

Once Martha was settled in the guest room, Lois and Martha sat down to chat over coffee. Martha was tired from her flight, but she wanted to know how everything was going with her son and with Lois.

"How are things, Lois, and … ummm … you know what I mean?" Martha asked trying not to upset her.

Instead of answering her, Lois picked up her coffee cup, making sure Martha would see the ring. She wiggled her fingers just to be sure.

"Lois?" Martha exclaimed thrilled for her. "When did this happen?" She asked, happy everything was back to normal.

Smiling, she replied, "Earlier today."

"He just proposed, just like that?" Martha asked, needing to hear all the details.

"No, it wasn't 'just like that.' I brought the ring to him and then one thing lead to another."

"Wait, you brought the ring to him?" Martha asked curious.

"Martha, we just needed some time to think things through, and to forgive each other, and well, I had to make things right. There really was nothing else I could do." She paused. "I still love him," Lois told her, getting emotional.

"I know you do, honey," Martha murmured, and gave her a warm hug. "I'm so happy for you and for Clark too," she murmured to her, after they had pulled apart.

"Thank you, Martha." She paused. "Something happened earlier this evening. Tess was with me when you called from the airport."

Martha left her arms and went to sit down on the sofa, but she couldn't look her future daughter-in-law in the eye. "Did she tell you what happened between us?"

Lois was worried now. "No, she was very upset when I told her you were in town. What happened between you two?"

Martha sighed. "I did some things I'm not very proud of, but I was desperate, trying to help Clark, trying to keep him here with us, but I'm ashamed to say that Tess felt the brunt of it. I need to apologize to her for the things I said and did to her."

"But tell me what it was, so I can understand. Surely, it can't be that bad. Tess and I were there for each other for years; we counted on each other. I can't choose between you."

"Oh, you don't have to. I will apologize and hopefully she'll forgive me and we can move forward."

"But what if she doesn't? I have to wonder why you both never said a word to me about this. I hate secrets, Martha. Both you and Tess know this," Lois said, deeply disappointed.

"Please don't hold it against Tess. It was a secret that we both needed to keep. Everything that happened with Zod, and Clark almost dying, well, it was a very stressful time for all of us."

Lois frowned. "I see you're not going to tell me what happened."

"Lois?"

"It's late. Get some rest, Martha," Lois dismissed her, so disappointed she couldn't look at her.

Martha felt terrible about all of it. "Good night, Lois."

"Good night, Martha."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the mansion:_

Clark stood back and watched as Lionel's possessed body rose from the floor. His eyes glowed red, his hair had an unusual glow to it, and the dark flow of blood oozed from his wounds. Clark decided to speak to Darkseid. "It's time for you to leave. For years you've tried to learn the secrets of ultimate power, but you will not find it here, not on Earth. You will never win."

"You must be disgusted how easily people were swayed by my influence."

"I believe in people." He paused. "It's time for you to go," Clark repeated as he stared at him.

Darkseid was angry now. He then raised his arm and telekinetically grabbed Clark and threw him across the room, but Clark regained his balance and hovered in the air and stared at him, hoping to figure out a way to stop him. He then realized that it was Jor-El who had guided him, who had been guiding him all along. Clark felt surrounded by his presence.

Darkseid continued, "It's time for you to go back where you came from."

"I'm here to stay. The Phantom Zone is closed forever. No one leaves and no one goes in. Your plan failed." Clark clinched his fists. He was finished talking, and at that moment, hovering above Darkseid, that he'd never felt more powerful. "We need to finish this … NOW!" And with his arms out in front of him, Clark flew directly into Lionel's possessed body thereby destroying it as Darkseid exploded into nothingness and vanished into the night sky.

~o~o~

_Back at Watchtower, a little while later:_

Tess, Oliver and the League had just received a call from Clark telling them that Darkseid was no more. But of course, they gave him the news of the planet Apokolips and that it was now visible from space. The League then told Clark that they all had faith in him.

"I know what I have to do," Clark told them, determined to finish this. He then looked up at the sky and he had no time to waste as he could see the planet moving closer and closer to Earth. He thought of Lois, his mother, and everyone on Earth who depended on him to do what needed to be done. The darkness was still there and it was up to him to save everyone. He called Watchtower. Tess answered. "Tell Lois … I'll see her soon."

"I will," Tess responded.

As Clark floated up towards the sky heading towards the burning planet, the rising sun burst forth and shined bright like a beacon calling to him, strengthening his body and his spirit. He felt its warmth flow through him then he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, stretched out his arms then flew as fast as he could to the interior of the flaming planet of Apokolips, hoping to destroy it just as he had done to Darkseid.

Minutes went by as everyone watched from the streets, from their homes and cars, and prayed that the flying man could save them all.

~o~o~

_Lois and Clark's apartment:_

Lois was still awake when she got the call from Tess, then she ran to get Martha. They both hurried outside as well as thousands of others just in time to see Clark destroy the massive planet within moments of its final approach toward Earth. Clark continued to surround the planet both from within and its outer surface finally able to stop its descent, and force it back into space far away from Earth.

Martha and Lois hugged each other close. "He's alright, Martha, I know he is," Lois told her.

"I know," Martha wasn't worried.

As they both looked up at the sky, Lois then began to feel sorry for the way she had acted.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Martha."

They turned to face each other. "Please don't apologize," Martha began.

"But I need to say this. Clark and I have been through so much over the years because of secrets and the harm it does. But you, Martha, I never expected that from you."

"I know Lois, and please don't say anymore. I'll tell you what happened and please keep an open mind and remember that Clark's destiny is so much more than we ever could have imagined."

"I know and thank you, Martha." Lois shook her head as they continued to watch the fiery planet move further and further away. "Is there anything he can't do?" She wondered aloud.

"I've often asked myself that same question. Standing here, watching him save the world, I think back to that terrible time and the things I did to protect him. I sometimes wish that Clark could turn back the clock just for a minute, and then I would have done things a lot differently."

Lois frowned and thought about her words. "I hear what you're saying, Martha, but not even Clark has that kind of power." She frowned again. "At least I hope not. I mean, I couldn't imagine anything happening where he would have to make that kind of a decision."

"You're right, of course, I hope he never does either," Martha thoughtfully said.

As the cheers and applause from the people in the street slowly died down to murmurs of thanks and hugs of relief and the pure joy just to be alive, it appeared the crisis was over, and the darkness was gone.

So Lois and Martha headed back inside and waited for Clark to return.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Clark is so amazing, but of course I pictured him doing all of it in the suit! I hope you enjoyed it. The 'Martha' issue will be cleared up shortly. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	10. Destiny Redefined

Disclaimer: DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters (well, except Andrew), dangit!

A/N: In this next chapter, Tess and Oliver find their way, more secrets are revealed, Lois receives good news, and later Clark finally accepts the truth. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 10: Destiny Redefined_

_Watchtower, minutes after Clark had saved the world:_

While the rest of the League stood outside and watched Clark's heroics, Oliver and Tess stood at the window as the light from the sun finally shown through, the planet Apokolips gone from the Earth's atmosphere, and Oliver wondered again at this amazing man he called friend. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand move inside his own.

Oliver and Tess both stared up at the sky for a moment. Oliver squeezed her hand. "He's amazing, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," Tess agreed.

Oliver turned to her then and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry I had to leave you earlier. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied and sat down in front of the window, reminding her of their 'friendship' pact all those years ago.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Tess closed her eyes and sighed. "Everything was going along as planned until Lionel showed up."

He sat down next to her then. "Lionel? What did he want?"

"He wanted to warn us to stay away from Lex, but we didn't believe him."

"Why would you? The man is a snake."

"Clark was determined to move ahead with the mission as planned, but there were a few moments there when we thought it was best to abort the mission."

"Why would you abort the mission? What did Lionel say?"

"It wasn't what Lionel said exactly, but what I told them," Tess confessed worried about his reaction once she told him everything.

"Go on," Oliver prompted, even though he had a feeling it was bad.

"It wasn't the first time I tried to poison Lex. It happened about a year ago, but I changed my mind at the last minute because I had a feeling Lex knew what I was planning."

Oliver tried to keep his temper in check. "What else did you tell them?"

"That was all, except ..." She hesitated.

"Except what, what else aren't you telling me?"

"Lionel tried to kill me not long after you and Clark had been gone for a few months."

"What?" Oliver was truly shocked.

"Yes, he kidnapped me, but I escaped. He ... he wanted to steal my heart and give it to Lex," she barely got out.

"Lionel really was insane, but you managed to get away," he stated, upset he hadn't been there for her.

"Yes, I shot him once in the chest, but apparently, he survived."

"You should have emptied the gun in the man," Oliver blurted out.

"Believe me, I wanted to," Tess said then shuddered remembering. "He was disgusting; he made my skin crawl. I just wanted to get away from him, so I ran, but I did warn him to stay away from me and my friends."

Oliver was just happy she had managed to get away from him. He squeezed her hand. "Apparently, Lionel survived and of course, he didn't listen to you."

Suddenly, there was an alert on one of the monitors. It was Clark. Tess hurried over to answer the alert. "Clark?"

"Yes, Tess. Is Oliver there?"

"I'm right here, Clark." Oliver answered him then he stated the obvious, the pride in his voice very clear. "Darkseid and the planet Apokolips are gone, and all because of you."

"Yes, and so is Lionel," Clark told them.

"He's dead?" Tess asked, not surprised by this news.

"Yes. Andrew killed Lionel before I could stop him. Darkseid possessed his body then I flew into it and then Darkseid and Lionel both vanished."

Tess and Oliver were both so relieved to hear it. "You should head home, Clark. Your Mother and Lois are waiting for you," Tess told him.

"Thanks, Tess for everything. You too, Oliver," he said and nodded to his friends then he paused. "Superman out!" Clark said and smiled.

"Superman?" Tess and Oliver asked at the same time then they both smiled.

~o~o~

_Tess's apartment, a little while later:_

At Tess's front door, Oliver could see how nervous she was and he couldn't blame her. She fumbled with her keys. "I'll take those," Oliver said confident and assured in his feelings for her, but Tess still didn't seem convinced of his feelings and his motives.

Tess was nervous, excited, thrilled, hopeful, and a million other emotions were clamoring for her attention, but the one thing that pushed its way to the forefront of her mind ... _I still love him_.

She turned to him then. "Oliver."

"Tess." They spoke at the same time.

They both chuckled, relieving the tension if only a little.

Her eyes were hopeful as she stared at him. "It's really over, isn't it? No more Lex and Lionel. It's really true?" Tess became emotional then, her eyes filling up with tears.

Oliver came closer. He took her hand and kissed it reverently. "And do you know what else is true?"

She swallowed, as butterflies swirled in her stomach. "No, what else?"

"This," he murmured and then he leaned down and kissed her. They both closed their eyes enjoying the kiss, sweet as it was, but they both wanted more.

Tess closed her eyes and thought about all the long lonely nights she had dreamt about him, wondered about him, if he was alright, if he was even alive, and now here he was in her arms kissing her and loving her. Her dreams were now reality and she reveled in his closeness. He picked her up then and took her to her bedroom.

He stood at the side of the bed for a moment and had to ask her something that he had wondered about since he came back. "Why didn't you?"

Tess was confused. "Why didn't I what?"

"Move on to someone else, like Lois did?"

She lowered her eyes. "There was never any time for that, Oliver, between Lex, my charity work, and ..." She stopped when she heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tess was indignant.

He laid down next to her then. "Oh, Tess, I know you're lying. Just admit it."

"I'm not lying, Oliver. There really wasn't any time for a life, but I did have offers," she teased him and let him digest that information.

He raised his eyebrows, not surprised, but now he was sorry he had even asked that question. "I'm sorry, Tess. I just ..." He hesitated.

"Just what?"

"I don't want us to start out with games, Tess. Too much has happened, too much time has passed. I had hoped that we could move on from all of that."

Tess was thrilled by his words. "I want that too, more than anything."

"I'm glad, Tess, but are we ready to make that kind of commitment?"

"I'm ready, Oliver, but are you? I know it's been hard for you since she left."

"It was hard at first, but I realized something when I found out Chloe had disappeared. It was staring me in the face for months because all during that time just before the time warp. Every time you and I would run into each other, either working at Watchtower or at LuthorCorp, it really didn't matter, I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know how to go about it."

Tess finally allowed herself to hope. "What are you saying ... that you had feelings for me, even then?"

He took her hand. "They never really went away, Tess, not really. I told myself that if I shoved those feelings inside this neat little box of friendship, that maybe we could work together, see each other everyday, but those feelings refused to be ignored. I tried to forget what we had, what we shared, but it just didn't work."

"Oh, Oliver, you constantly amaze me. I know what you're saying because ..."

"It was the same for you too, wasn't it?" He asked smiling.

She touched his cheek. "You know it was. I just couldn't see myself with anyone else."

"Come here," he said and pulled her close. "No more games, Tess." He paused then looked into her eyes. "I love you," he told her, clutching her close.

She hugged him tighter for a moment then pulled back, eyes shining. "Oh, Oliver you don't how long I've waited to hear those words." She paused. "I love you too," she told him smiling.

He kissed her then, not sweetly, not tentatively, but with the force and determination of a man in love. Oliver closed his eyes enthralled beyond measure. Tess arched her back needing him with a passion that was indescribable almost painful as his passionate kisses were as welcome as a summer rain.

She clung to his broad shoulders as she fell back against the bed, pulling him atop her. Their hungry kisses reawakened the spark that had lain dormant for too long and she felt completely open and ready for him.

Soon clothes were removed and they were kissing desperately each believing that the games were over, that now they could express their feelings like never before, and they did just that.

"Can you feel it, Mercy?" Oliver panned in her ear, heart pounding so hard he wondered if he would ever catch his breath.

"Oh yes," Tess replied between pants and moans. His mouth returned to hers again and again moaning as he covered her mouth fully with his own, his head tilting from side to side as he pressed into the kiss.

Sensing she wanted more, he pressed her back onto the bed, stroked smoothly down her flat belly until his fingertips touched her damp curls. Tess thrust against his hand, silently pleading for him to finish what he started. She was slick with desire and Oliver didn't think he could wait any longer. She dug her hands into arms pulling him closer. "Now, Oliver, now!" She cried begging for it.

He entered her then and then he began to move to pleasure her and him and soon they began that climb and he could feel her body clench around his throbbing length and knew she was coming. He followed her and cried out his pleasure against her neck as he joined her in completion.

They landed safely in each other's arms content and happy at last. After a few minutes of tender kisses and sweet caresses and a few love words, Oliver pulled her close beside him and pulled the covers over them to cool their bodies. He stroked her hair and smiled against her temple.

Tess sighed against his chest and snuggled closer, her head under his chin, her eyes closed, but she couldn't help but think about the past and all they had been through.

"Oliver?"

"Uh, huh?" He replied, as sleep called to him.

"You calling me Mercy brought back all our years together in the past, but it also reminded me of all the years you were away and how things got so crazy, you know, going to work for Lex, and making sure he didn't do anything that would hurt his image. But a part of me thought that I could change him, save him."

He pulled her closer. "That's just the kind of person you are, but eventually, you must have realized that Lex never thought of anyone but himself."

"I know, but he was my brother, Oliver. I can't change that, no matter how hard we try to forget that fact."

'Aren't you forgetting someone?"

She leaned up on her elbow, confused. She asked, "Who do you mean?"

"Conner Kent or Kon-El? Has he said anything to you about you know, his heritage or anything about who he is?"

She snuggled back into his arms, not wanting to talk about it.

"Tess?"

She sighed. "No, in all my visits to Watchtower, he never said anything to me, and he never called me all during that time."

"That's odd. Do you think he remembers anything?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Oliver, it doesn't matter. He seems to be well-adjusted." She paused. "Martha did a wonderful job with him."

Oliver decided to change the subject. Tess had told him about her encounter with the 'Red Queen', Martha Kent. He still found it unbelievable that Martha would do that to her, but they had been trying times for all of them.

Tess's cell phone rang then. She reached for her bag beside the bed. She recognized the number and knew who it was. "Hello, Lois."

"Hi, Tess … ummm, is Oliver there?"

"Yes, he's here. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, no, I'm glad I caught you both. Please come to breakfast tomorrow, here at the apartment?"

Tess stiffened. "Is Martha still there?"

"Yes, Tess, she just got here. You know that. It's time to clear the air. Be here at 10:00. It's the weekend so no excuses, and bring Oliver with you."

"Alright, alright, we'll be there."

"Great, good night, Tess."

"Night, Lois."

'What was that all about?" Oliver asked curious.

"Lois wants us to come over in the morning at ten a.m. for breakfast."

"And I gather you're not interested in going because of Martha."

"You guessed right."

"Tess, it's time to put the past to rest," he told her firmly.

Tess sighed knowing he was right.

"Everything is going to be alright, Tess." He pulled her to him and then he rolled her to her back and looked into her eyes. "Remember this, and never forget it, Tess. You did make a difference in Kon-El's life, I know you did, and as far as Lex is concerned, you're nothing like him. You may share the same genes, but you Tess, are so far above him, not only in the things you've done, but the person you are inside. Never forget that." He paused as he gathered his thoughts. "Do you believe me now when I tell you that I love you?"

"Yes, I believe you, Oliver," she replied and smiled.

"Good, now let's get a few hours of shut eye. I have a feeling we're going to be very busy in the morning, now that 'Superman' has arrived.

"Oh, you're right about that, but before we get that shut eye ..." She said and gave him a flirtatious look while she stroked his ear.

"My thoughts exactly," he whispered and then he kissed her.

~o~o~

_Lois and Clark's apartment earlier in the evening:_

After Clark had returned and told Lois everything that had happened, they decided to let Martha sleep. It had been a long flight, Martha was exhausted, and Lois didn't want to upset her anymore. Then Lois told him about Tess's reaction to Martha being in town.

"I know what happened, Lois," Clark confessed.

"Tell me so we can fix this. Tess and I, well, I don't want to lose her friendship, Clark, not over something that should have been settled between them years ago."

"To be honest, Lois, Tess's loyalties were still in question back then, and my mother felt that Tess was getting too close to the secret. She just wanted to protect me."

"What did Martha do?"

"She went to Tess, held a gun to her and forced her to turn over the disk, the disk that would send Zod to the Phantom Zone."

"Oh, no, anything else?"

"My mother told her to stay away from me."

Lois chewed her bottom lip deep in thought. "It looks like Martha and I both need to apologize to Tess."

Clark frowned, not understanding.

"I have to tell you something."

~o~o~

_Lois and Clark's bedroom, the next morning:_

Lois was sleeping peacefully when Clark arrived back at their apartment, after his morning rounds. He twirled out of the suit then he sighed as he glanced at Lois's purse. He had to know. He took the lead box from her purse and opened it. He barely managed to close the box, but he felt the effects of the kryptonite in moments. He let out a groan, awakening his fiancé.

"Clark, what happened? What in the world did you do?" Lois asked as she helped him into bed.

He couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry, but I had to know."

"But you said it didn't matter, but … apparently it does," Lois said and stroked his hair.

"It's finally over. He's out of our lives for good," he said and pulled her to him.

She hugged him close. "Yes, it's over."

"I have some news," he began, hoping to put all of it all behind them.

"Is it good news, because I could definitely use it."

"Yes, it is good news. First thing Monday morning, we have jobs to go to."

That got her attention. She sat up and smiled at his twinkling eyes. "Where?"

"Can't you guess?" He teased.

"No, not the Planet?"

"Yep, the Planet."

Smiling at him, she said, "You really are a miracle worker. What in the world did you say to Perry?"

Clark sat up then, rang his hands though his hair, not looking at her. "Ummm, about that?"

"Oh, no, what did you say to him, Clark?"

"Just the truth, nothing more," he replied not meeting her eyes.

"You told him about yourself? Really Clark?"

"Yes, he knows I'm Superman."

"But why?"

"Well, he knew the truth about me, Lois. He wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to deflect his questions. He just kept asking about my disappearance, why you left the paper, all those strange things that happened to him years ago in Smallville, and I just felt it was best that he know." He paused. "And then when I asked for your job back, I guaranteed him a front page story about Superman written by none other than 'Lois Lane' herself," he told her hoping to boost her spirits.

"And what did he say to that?" Lois asked, getting excited about getting back to writing stories again.

"Well, ummm, he thought about it for a minute, but then he mentioned an opening of a staffer who had, ummm, recently died," he reluctantly admitted.

Her face fell. "Uh, huh, thanks Clark," Lois mumbled unimpressed.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: *giggles* This chapter was so much fun. Well, will Tess forgive and forget? Thanks for reading. Only two more chapters to go.. *iz sad* Reviews are love.


	11. A New Start

Disclaimer: DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters (well, except Andrew), dangit!

A/N: In this next chapter, Tess and Oliver come to breakfast and run into a surprise guest, Clark reconsiders his new name, and later Lois and Clark 'christen' their return to the Planet. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 11: A New Start_

_Lois and Clark's apartment, a little later that morning:_

Lois, Clark and Martha were all in the kitchen busy putting together the final touches for their 'special' breakfast with Tess and Oliver. Nothing was left out … eggs, bacon, toast, juice, pancakes, fruit and coffee.

"That's some spread, Smallville. Were you expecting an army or what?" Lois asked as she stirred the batter for the pancakes.

"No, just a few friends ... and family," he replied smiling.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Martha said and went to the door. She opened the door and there stood her surprise invited guest. "You made it, honey. I'm so glad," she gave him a hug.

"Hi, Mom, thanks for inviting me. Are you sure it's ok? I don't want to intrude," Conner said. He sniffed. "I'm starved; something sure smells good," he said and headed for the kitchen.

_Still a growing boy_, Martha thought. "Of course, you're not intruding. Clark and Lois will be happy to see you," Martha replied. "Look whose here!" She hollered as they both entered into the living room then headed to the kitchen to finish cooking.

"Conner!" Clark exclaimed coming to great his brother. "I'm happy you could make it," he told him and shook his hand.

"Thanks, Clark," Conner said and gave Lois a sly grin. "Hi, Lois," he tentatively greeted her.

"Hello, Conner. You sure have grown," Lois remarked. He was beginning to look more and more like her fiancé.

"Well, I'm almost twenty years old now. I was just a kid the last time we saw each other. I'm sorry I missed your visit to Washington last year." He came closer. "I would have apologized then, but ..."

Clark frowned, remembering the incident at the mansion but he had thought they just had words, but was there more to it? "Apologize for what?" He asked, looking between the two of them.

"It was nothing, Clark. Conner was … ummm, under the influence of red kryptonite and didn't know what he was doing, but nothing happened, really."

"Oh, boy," Conner mumbled. "I'm sorry, Lois," he apologized then winced at Clark's furious expression. Clark himself knew firsthand how unpredictable be had been under the influence of the red rock.

Lois took pity on him. "You're forgiven," she said.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "We'll talk later," she said and patted his arm.

"Lois?" Clark began.

She turned back to Conner hoping to diffuse the situation. "I'm just glad you made it. Tess and Oliver should be here in a few minutes."

"Tess Mercer is coming?" Conner asked, but he wasn't surprised that Tess and Oliver would be coming over. However, he still didn't remember her, although, every now and then he would get these flashes of memory of his early life. The feelings were there, but the faces were elusive, only glimpses. He never really understood what they meant.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Clark said and went to the door. "Hey, guys, come in, breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Clark, for inviting us," Tess said but then she stopped dead in her tracks, a bit dumbstruck at seeing Conner there.

Oliver came up behind her and put his arm around her waist to steady her. "It's alright; just breathe," he whispered and gave her waist a squeeze.

Conner heard her voice and stood up from the sofa and turned to face them. "Tess?"

"Hello, Conner, how are you? Never mind, I can see how you are. You look … wonderful," Tess rambled a bit, at a loss as to what to say to him.

"So do you," Conner said and then it something happened. Those flashes of memory occurred like before, but this time, a face was there, and here she was standing right in front of him.

Tess and Conner stared at each other. "We're brother and sister, aren't we?" Conner asked as he came closer.

Tess nodded, unable to speak. Oliver still held her steady. The air in the room stilled as everyone waited to see what would happen next.

Martha smiled at the scene. She had hoped this would happen, that he would finally remember Tess and everything she had done for him.

No one said a word as Conner came forward. They stood that way staring at each other each unsure what to do, then he took her into her arms, shocking her.

Tess was stunned at first, then she hugged him back enjoying their closeness for a moment. She pulled back and had to ask him, "You remember me?"

"Yes, I do, not so much your face, but your voice, and the feelings are there. Feelings of being loved, of feeling safe and happy," he told her then smiled. "Thank you, Tess. I won't forget what you did for me, I promise."

"Oh, Connor, thank you and you're welcome," Tess told him, eyes shining, returning his smile.

After a few moments, Oliver spoke up, "Whose hungry? I sure am," he said hoping to break the tension.

"Let's eat everyone, grab your plates, and ladle on the food. The spread is in the kitchen," Martha said.

Soon, everyone was seated at the table. Martha said the grace, but then half-way through the meal, Martha felt it was time to make peace, clear the air and apologize. Taking a deep breath, she began, "Tess, I know it was hard for you coming here. Inviting Conner was my idea. I wanted him to finally remember you and the bond you shared. I also wanted him to know what a fine job you did with him in his early years. They made a difference, don't ever doubt that."

Oliver squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Thank you, Martha," Tess said truly thankful.

"I also wanted to apologize for my behavior when I held a gun to you and forced you to …?" Martha couldn't finish.

Tess put her out of her misery. "Martha, everything is fine, really. I admit those times were hard on all of us. I wasn't proud of my behavior either, but everything worked out for the best. All is forgiven."

Martha was so relieved. "I'm glad and thank you Tess," she said and smiled.

"You're welcome, Martha," Tess replied returning her smile.

"Ok, then, now it's my turn," Lois said and tried to lighten the mood. "Tess knows what I have to apologize for."

"Lois, please, I forgave you long ago. Please don't bring that up now."

"What happened, Tess?" Oliver wanted to know.

"It's not important anymore." She turned to Lois. "I understood why you did it. Actually, I'm glad you did because I had my doubts about Clark's plan, believe me," Tess said, giving Clark a side-eyed glance.

Clark groaned, not wanting to discuss it. "Can we move on to something else please?" He then brought up a happy topic. "Lois has a new name for me," he announced.

"I like the name, Clark, very regal and noble," Tess said.

"I agree with Tess, although …" Oliver hesitated.

"What don't you like about the name?" Lois asked and gave him a glare for good measure.

"What's the new name?" Conner asked, interrupting Oliver's reply. "The Blur really didn't cut it, Clark," he told him unnecessarily.

"I know, I know," Clark said.

"Superman," Oliver told him.

"Clark, I like it," Martha added her two cents.

"Superman?" Conner asked intrigued and very curious about the name. "Where did the name come from? Is it Kryptonian? It doesn't sound like it."

"No, it's not Kryptonian," Lois replied. Then she told them her story about her trip to Africa and about meeting Carter Hall. She went on to say that she believed that Clark and her shared a destiny then she quoted Nietzsche, saying, "To him, the true hero was the person who embraced the life that he or she was given and made it better. He called that person 'übermensch' ... a Superman," she said, finishing her story.

"That's a nice story, Lois, but …" Oliver hesitated again.

Lois put her hands on her hips. "Oh, please, the name is perfect, not to mention the 'S' shield on his chest stands for something," she reminded him.

"Lois, it's not an 'S'; it's my 'El' family crest," Clark told her again.

"I know that, but …" Lois began.

Oliver interrupted. "That's just my point. The 'S' is 'human, not Kryptonian," Oliver explained. "How do you really feel about that Clark?"

"He doesn't have a problem with it," Lois answered for him, but Clark was silent. She turned to him then. "Clark?"

Clark sighed. "To be honest, I haven't had time to really think about it. My first instinct was yes, I like the name, but now … I don't know," he honestly answered her.

Lois took his hand understanding why he would be conflicted about this. "Clark, I know you're proud of your heritage and the 'S' shield will always look like an 'S,' but once everyone knows that it isn't really an 'S' but your family crest, people will understand and accept the name. You'll see," she told him hoping to ease his concerns. He didn't look too happy.

"Lois is right, Clark. Give it time. You'll grow to like it; I know you will," Martha told him hoping to cheer him up.

Everyone else chimed in Martha's sentiments.

Clark sighed and realized they were right. Once everyone knew that the 'S' was his family's crest, then it won't matter what name everyone used to call him. _My name is 'Kal-El' and 'Superman' is what everyone would call me._ "Thanks, everyone and I agree; I still like the name."

Lois let out a heavy sigh. "Thank goodness that's cleared up. Anyone want any more coffee?" She asked and stood up about to clear away a few empty plates.

"Lois, please sit down. I'll take care of the dishes," Martha said. "It's the least I can do," she told her future daughter-in law. "And besides, now that everyone is here, we need to plan a wedding," she said and everyone gasped, including Lois.

Clark gulped loudly.

Oliver burst out laughing.

So did Conner.

Tess covered her mouth and chuckled behind her hand.

"Alright, everyone, it's not a surprise that Clark and I are engaged again, but wedding plans will have to be put on hold for a while, at least until we can get back to the Planet and make sure our jobs are secure. I know what you said, Clark, but I'm still worried. Perry was not happy with me when I quit."

"Honey, he knows why you did it. He understands. Don't worry," Clark told her and took her hand.

"That's great news, Lois. Both of you back at the Planet, the way it should be," Tess said.

"Yeah, this guy here made Perry an offer he couldn't refuse, if you know what I mean," Lois said and let that hang in the air.

A beat, then, "Perry knows?" Tess asked shocked.

"Yep, he knows," Lois said and shook her head.

"Of course!" Oliver exclaimed and wondered if they should just put it in the papers then everyone would get the scoop.

"Oliver, come on now, Perry won't say anything," Tess said. "He won't, will he?" She tentatively asked Clark.

"No, he won't!" Clark vehemently stated.

"Clark is right. Perry is … upstanding, honest and … ummm …" Lois hesitated.

"A reporter … need I say more?" Clark chuckled and then everyone laughed, except Lois.

"Hey, you're a reporter too!" Lois exclaimed arms crossed. Everyone laughed harder then.

Clark didn't reply, but he did look a little uncomfortable.

~o~o~

_Outside the Daily Planet building, later that day:_

Hand in hand, Lois and Clark stood outside the Planet building and looked up at the towering skyscraper.

"You're nervous about Monday, aren't you? I could tell from the way you were acting this morning," Clark said and squeezed her hand.

"A little, I admit it," Lois told him and tried to shake off her nerves.

"I'm surprised, Lois. I know you want this more than anything, and if not for me, you would still be here. You know I had to do this for you," Clark said, still upset about the time-warp and everything Lois felt compelled to do because of him.

She squeezed his hand. "Clark, I told you before that those decisions I made while you were gone, a few I regret, but leaving the Planet, it was the best thing for me." She said and pulled him along so that they could walk for a while. They crossed the street, entered a park, and sat down on a bench.

They sat there for a few minutes and watched a few people going in and out of the Planet building, a lot for a Saturday afternoon.

"Do you see anyone you recognize? How long were away?" Clark asked, curious about her life while he had been gone.

"Well, I left the Planet about a year ago, then I went to the station a few months later and that's where I met Andrew," she said and glanced at his stern jaw. "He was a part of my life, Clark, and not talking about him won't change the past, and he is my past. It's over between us," she stressed and watched his face hoping they could move past that chapter in her life.

"I know," he said and squeezed her hand. "It's alright to talk about him, but I still wonder why he was with Lionel that night."

"I wonder about that too. How did they meet? What's the connection?" Lois murmured her thoughts aloud.

"You can ask him yourself," Clark said and nodded toward Andrew just as he entered the Planet building.

"What is he doing here?" Lois asked shocked to see him and at the Planet.

"I have no idea," Clark said as they quickly entered the building and caught Andrew just as he entered an elevator.

"Andrew?" Lois asked, shocked to see him. "Why are you here? What's going on?"

Clark could see he wasn't infected with the darkness anymore.

"Actually, I … ummm …" He hesitated as he glanced at Clark.

"Andrew, this is Clark Kent, my … ummm …" Lois hesitated.

"Lois and I are engaged," Clark stated to his shocked rival.

It was Lois's turn to hold her tongue. She inwardly groaned. _Men and their egos_, she thought.

Andrew gasped. "You're engaged? But … how long …?" He couldn't think how this could have happened unless she was dating this man while seeing him. His jaw clenched.

Lois hastened to explain. "Clark and I have known each other since school. He returned from an extended stay overseas, but now …" Lois let that hang in the air.

"I see, well, I'm happy for you, Lois," Andrew stated honestly.

Lois relaxed and she could tell he meant what he said. "Thank you, Andrew, but why are you here?"

"Well, after watching you and your 'eagerness' with your reporting, I was hoping to get a job here. I have an interview with Mr. White, the editor in chief," he stated to a shocked Clark and Lois. Andrew was surprised by their reactions, but he wanted to distance himself from anything 'Luthor,' and that included the station. He continued, "I know I have no experience, but maybe I could start out in the basement, you know, the bullpen, as they say. I may get lucky," Andrew said eager to get started.

"Yes, you may get lucky. Good luck, Andrew," Lois told him.

"Good luck, Andrew," Clark told him and held out his hand.

"Thank you, Clark and thank you, Lois," Andrew said and shook his hand, but then he had to shake it to get the feeling back. That was some handshake.

The elevator arrived and Andrew left the elevator on his way to see Perry.

Lois rolled her eyes and shook her head at her fiancé.

As the elevator door closed, Clark didn't say anything, but pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He let his actions speak for him.

Clark pulled back after a moment. Turning a bit, he glanced at the hidden camera, then pushed the elevator stop button. Clark then moved them away from the camera.

"What are you doing, Mr. Kent?"

"What you think, Ms. Lane?"

"Is this because we ran into Andrew? You don't have to prove anything to me, Clark. You know I love you," she told him hoping to put his jealousies to rest.

"Let's just say I have a lot to make up for. And as far as Andrew and Lionel, they're part of the past. Neither one of them can hurt us, not anymore."

Lois sighed relieved he would take that stance. She put her arms around his shoulders. He picked her up and braced her up against the wall. His hands roamed all over her body, down her thighs and between her legs. He kissed her hard letting her know he was ready and she was too. His lips wandered down her throat and back to her mouth again. Lois moaned into his mouth.

He moved her panties aside and she was wet and ready. He unzipped his pants and moved his erection all over her slick flesh, exciting them both. Lois gasped when his thickness filled her to the hilt, the pleasure indescribable. Soon, she found herself swept along in his passion and she could feel herself coming, as she moaned against his throat. It felt as if she might actually swoon. "You like that, do you? Ummm, I do too," he whispered. Being inside of her was never far from his mind. She was a fever in his blood burning him up. He could feel her contractions, knew she was coming and then he gasped against her neck as his climax shuddered through his body, trembling as the warm flood of his semen filled her.

A few moments passed then they pulled apart, both feeling awkward at their lack of control. Once she was standing on her own two feet again, Clark held her steady for a moment. Lois was first to speak, as she righted her clothing and pushed her hair out of eyes. "Wow, that was …" She paused, then glanced at his flushed face. "Pretty good," she finished and quirked a smile flirting with him. "Here," said as she handed him a tissue from her bag, both a bit embarrassed by their actions.

Clark raised his eyebrows as he zipped his pants. "Just pretty good?" He asked a bit crestfallen.

Lois took pity on him as she touched his warm chest, his heart still beating at a rapid pace. "Let's just say I can't wait for the next round."

"Me neither," he told her and then he kissed her. Soon the elevator alarm bells went off, the elevator began to move, and the door opened. Then appalled gasps and amused chuckles came into their hearing.

But instead of leaving the elevator, they continued to kiss. The strangers entered the elevator and tried to ignore them, pushed their floor buttons and elevator began to move again.

One of the strangers recognized them. Jimmy Olsen knew Lois and Clark were coming back to the Planet and he couldn't wait to introduce himself, and to prove to them that he was just as good of a photographer as his brother had been. But he couldn't help but glance at the still kissing couple. _They really do need to get a room. _

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: This one was fun, teasing the name 'Superman' and what Clark really thought about it. I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, Jimmy is back! Just one more chapter to go! *iz sad* Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	12. The Light

Disclaimer: DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters (well, except Andrew), dangit!

A/N: Well, as it turns out, this is not the final chapter. It was getting way too long, close to 5,000 words, so I split it into two. Also, I'm putting this up a little early so you won't have to wait too long for the rest of the story. The final chapter will be an epilogue and a look into the future. So, in this 'next to last chapter,' Lois and Clark get bad news, Tess and Oliver consider the possibilities, Lois and Clark get back to work, and later, promises are fulfilled. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 12: The Light_

_The next morning at Watchtower:_

J'onn had just given Oliver and Tess the news about Andrew being a clone and that he had targeted Lois's affections on Lionel's orders.

Oliver and Tess glanced at each other, not completely shocked by this news but they did have a dilemma on their hands.

"We should think long and hard about this before we decide what to do. Andrew, Lois and Clark have all worked out their differences. I spoke to Lois just this morning. Andrew may be working at the Planet soon," Tess told them truly worried now.

Oliver paced and touched his chin thoughtfully. "You're right, Tess. I think we may have to keep it a secret from them. What do you think J'onn," Oliver asked hoping he had an answer.

"I agree up to a point," J'onn began.

"What do you mean up to a point? Either we tell them or we don't," Oliver asked.

"I don't want to lie to them, but in this instance, we may not have a choice. In my dealings with clones, Andrew may not be around for too much longer," J'onn sadly stated.

"Oh, I see," Tess murmured, getting upset.

"How long?" Oliver asked and glanced at Tess.

"I can't be sure, weeks, years; it's hard to say exactly. Each clone is different, but he should be examined as soon as possible," J'onn replied.

"How much should we tell them? They will figure it out, once they know he's a clone. They'll know that Luthor was behind it," Oliver asked.

"We really have no choice, do we," Tess sadly concluded.

A few minutes, later, Lois and Clark entered Watchtower hand in hand, laughing and smiling. The laughing quickly stopped when they saw the looks on their friend's faces, and J'onn looked very worried.

"What's going on?" Clark asked his friends.

Oliver and Tess glanced at each other. "J'onn has something to tell you. You too, Lois," Oliver sadly replied.

"J'onn, what is it? Tell us," Clark demanded as he held Lois' hand tightly in his own. "Is it bad news?"

"It's about Andrew. Just before you arrived at the mansion the other night, I overheard Lionel telling Andrew that he was a clone, and that he had planned for Andrew and Lois to be together."

Lois didn't believe it. "Lionel was insane. We can't believe anything he says. Maybe he was blackmailing Andrew to hurt me, wasn't he, Clark?" Lois wanted Clark to confirm this.

"Yes, Lionel was insane, but …" Clark began.

"There's more. Andrew may be dying," J'onn stated to the shocked couple.

"Oh, no, then he really is a clone?" Lois asked, unbelieving. Tears sprang into her eyes. She felt horrible about this. Andrew didn't deserve any of it.

"I'm sorry, Clark," J'onn said, not knowing what else to say.

"We will help him, Lois," Clark told her as he held her close.

"We have to go see him, right away, so he can … prepare," Lois told her fiancé.

"Of course, we will," Clark said then they said their goodbyes and left.

"Manhunter, out," J'onn said.

Oliver and Tess were too busy holding each other close to reply, comforting each other in light of what they had just heard.

~o~o~

_Tess's apartment, a little while later:_

Oliver and Tess slowly entered the apartment, Tess wiped at her eyes with a tissue, still not understanding her tears. "I don't know why this is upsetting me so much. I feel silly. I hardly know the man."

Oliver grinned. He brought her some water and sat down next to her on the sofa. "Here, drink this."

"Thanks, Oliver," she sighed and took a sip.

"You really have no idea why what happened with Andrew is affecting you this way?"

"No, but I suppose you do?" She asked and waited for him to enlighten her.

He raised his eyebrows. She raised her eyebrows. "Well?" Tess was getting inpatient.

"One word … Conner," Oliver finally answered her.

"Conner isn't a clone," she told him.

"Of course, he is, and just because he has Clark's DNA doesn't mean he'll live forever."

"No one lives forever, Oliver," she said but she wouldn't look at him.

"No, but Clark probably will," he told her matter-of-fact.

"Do you think he will?" Tess found that idea a bit shocking and sad all at once.

"I can't say for sure. He never talks about it, but I'm sure he thinks about it now and then."

She shook her head. "I can't imagine it."

"Neither can I, but of course, it would be different if he and Lois could have kids, then he would definitely live forever though his children." Tess was silent, not looking at him. "Have you ever thought about having kids, Tess?"

"Of course," she quickly replied, just a little too quickly.

He grinned then continued, "I could see it now, a red-haired little girl or even a boy, clinging to your skirts while you punch in security codes for the computers at Watchtower," he fantasized a bit wistfully then covered his slip with a slight chuckle.

"Sure, Oliver, I could definitely see it. And who's the father … I mean …?" She asked then quickly averted her eyes.

"What a question? I'm sitting right here definitely willing and ready to make that vision come true," he told her with a sly grin.

"I'm sure you are, Oliver. I'm sure you are," she said chuckling at him, but then the chuckling stopped.

His eyes were serious and so were hers. Tess had to tear her eyes away from his face. Her heart was pounding so hard that she thought she might actually faint. She took another sip of water.

"Tess?"

When she finally looked at him, he had a small velvet box in his hand and his smile was blinding.

~o~o~

_Andrew's apartment, minutes later:_

Andrew wondered who was at the door and when he opened it, Lois and Clark were the last people he expected to see. He was about to watch a movie and well, maybe they could be friends and enjoy each other's company. He actually wanted that to happen. Strange how things worked out the way that they did. "Well, this is a surprise. Come in, come in. What brings you by?"

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "We're sorry to drop in on you like this Andrew, but Clark and I have something to tell you, something you already know, but there's more to it."

Andrew was completely confused. "What are you talking about Lois?"

"We know what Lionel said to you. The Blur told us what happened that night at the mansion," Clark told him.

"Oh, did he tell you anything else? How Lionel died?" He paused. "I killed him … in self- defense."

"We know about that, but … Lionel didn't tell you that you … maybe you could …" Lois couldn't say it.

"You have to see a doctor, Andrew and soon, but there may be nothing they can do for you. You may be … dying. I'm sorry," Clark told the shocked young man.

Andrew staggered back unbelieving. He had accepted the fact that he was different, who wasn't? But dying, he didn't know what to think. _Was it really true?_ _Everyone dies, and I thought I had a lifetime ahead of me, but now, even that may be gone._

"I'm so sorry, Andrew. Is there anything we can do for you?" Lois asked, worried when he hadn't said anything.

He nodded his head. "No, I'm alright, but I will see a doctor," he replied. They still looked worried. "I promise I'll let you know what he says. I'll call, I promise."

"Well, alright, if you promise. We'll go now," Lois said, but then she impulsively gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Andrew."

Clark shook his hand. "Goodbye, Andrew."

"Thank you for coming," Andrew said as he watched them leave.

Once the door had closed, Andrew stared at it for a moment, still unbelieving. Then, he began to wrack his brain trying to remember his childhood, but still no memories came to him. Tears sprang into his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

A few days later, after he had received word that he had gotten the job at the Planet, but before his appointment to see a physician, Andrew had a dream and in that dream the images of a woman and a man with a child, a young boy about seven or eight floated in his dream and the boy was playing in the park. A dog ran up to him and licked his cheek. The dog's name was Buster.

Andrew awoke with a start, but the dream remained. _It was me in the dream, wasn't it?_ The tears returned but this time they were tears of joy and relief.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet offices, Lois and Clark's first day back:_

Lois's palms were sweating and her heart was racing. She looked up as the elevator floor lights went higher and higher to the upper floors of the Planet building. Finally, it stopped at their floor and Lois and Clark exited the elevator both nervous as heck. Of course, Clark wouldn't let Lois see it, but Lois didn't have it in her to hide what was driving her up a wall.

A young man walked up to them and held out his hand. "Hi, Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane, my name is Jimmy, Jimmy Olsen. I'm a photographer and I'm available anytime, just say the word."

"Did you say, Olsen? Then you're …?" Lois began as she shook his hand.

"Yes, Henry James was my brother," he told them and waited for their reaction.

Lois was tongue-tied. He did look a lot like their Jimmy. Clark found his voice. "Welcome to the Planet, Jimmy," he said and shook his hand.

"Thank you, but I'm the one who should be saying welcome. Welcome back, Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Lois and Clark spoke at the same time.

Jimmy shook his head and chuckled.

Perry stood at his office door and watched the group for a minute then made his presence known as he walked over to them. He gave Jimmy a look, a cue for him to get back to work.

"Well, well, well, Clark Kent and Lois Lane! The prodigal son … and daughter have returned to their roots. Let's all give them a warm welcome, shall we?" Perry announced their arrival with much fanfare as everyone applauded for a few seconds then got back to work. "In my office, now, you two!"

Lois and Clark glanced at each other then prepared themselves to be reamed out for leaving the Planet under very unique circumstances.

Once they had taken a seat, Perry walked over to his desk and stood behind it. Grinning to himself, he let them off the hook, but only a little. "Sorry about that, but I had to set the right tone here, that I won't be coddling you two, not after the way you both left the Planet high and dry."

"We know, Perry and I explained all of that," Clark said hoping he would get past it eventually.

"I know what you told me but what's the real story? I know who you are and what you are, but what I don't understand is …" he hesitated.

"What is it, Perry? What don't you understand?" Lois asked, still worried about the fact that Perry knew the truth and what he would do with the information.

He came back to stand in front of them, leaned down and whispered, "How is that you can fly? I mean, in all your years in Smallville, you never flew. I mean really? That's truly amazing. Is it the cape or is it some sort of wind machine hidden in there?"

Lois glanced at Clark's reaction and he was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

But Lois couldn't hold it in anymore, and then she started to laugh, slow hidden chuckles then she laughed so hard there were tears in her eyes. She had to wipe them away. The tension was gone and the fear of Perry's knowing the truth and any reprisals against them, all of it was gone. She was ready to get back to work.

"What's so funny?" Perry crossed his arms. "Alright, alright, no more questions. But I want to know everything and I want that article first thing in the morning, Lane. Now, get to work, both of you!" Once they were gone, Perry sat back in his chair, put his feet up on his desk and smiled.

_That worked perfectly!_

~o~o~

_Later that same day:_

Lois and Clark managed to get through their first day back at the office. Sighing, they entered the elevator both relieved and happy to be back. Lois watched the elevator lights as the floor numbers blinked lower and lower but with a different kind of look this time. It was late and no one else was around. They stood side by side enjoying the ride. Clark took her hand in his and squeezed.

Lois smiled and turned her head to look at him. No words were needed. Clark returned her smile.

_Everything that was lost ... was found._

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I thought I was done right there, but as it turns out I'm not! There will be an epilogue to pull everything together. And you won't have to wait a week, only a few days for that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment. I would greatly appreciate it. And thanks for reading. Reviews are love, folks!


	13. Epilogue: For Always

Disclaimer: DC Comics, Warner Bros. Entertainment owns these characters (well, except Andrew), dangit!

A/N: Well, here's the epilogue I promised. I hope you enjoy it. I had a blast giving Lois and Clark their inner most hopes and dreams, and of course, we want that for them … _always and forever_. Read on and please leave a comment if you have a moment or two. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 13: Epilogue: For Always_

_Smallville, Kansas, a month later:_

A beautifully decorated chapel in Smallville, Kansas was the setting for Lois and Clark's wedding. Along with a few old friends as well as new ones from the Planet, including Jimmy and Perry, and even Clark's 'team' of friends managed to stay through the ceremony.

The newly engaged couple, Tess and Oliver stood up for them. Chloe's 'something blue' gift was a surprise that Clark would enjoy Lois knew for sure, but it was her last email from Chloe that had floored Lois, but she promised Chloe that she would keep her secret. Lois had no choice because she didn't want her cousin to disappear without a word again. Lois had asked her sister to be a bridesmaid and Lucy had accepted. They hadn't been that close recently, but her recent visit to Smallville was a step in the right direction for them, and she wanted that to continue.

It was finally time for the ceremony to begin. The music began as General Lane escorted Lois down the isle. Clark and General Lane shook hands, and just before the Minister began, Clark glanced at his Mom and then his Dad appeared before him in the front row smiling that proud smile he knew so well. It had been a long time since he had seen his Dad, but he was there. He had always been there, supporting him, loving him and setting his feet on the right path of compassion and understanding for everyone. He would never forget.

Everyone was seated and Lois and Clark stood before the Minister facing each other ready and eager for their lives to begin.

The Minister spoke. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lois Joanne Lane and Clark Jerome Kent. If anyone can show just cause why they should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused for effect. "Lois and Clark have chosen to speak their own vows. "Clark…?"

Clark squeezed her hands and looked into her beautiful eyes.

_Lois, I promise to give you the best of myself_

_and to ask of you no more than you can give._

_I promise to respect you as your own person_

_and to realize that your interests, desires and needs_

_are no less important than my own._

_I promise to share with you my time and my attention_

_and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship._

_I promise to keep myself open to you,_

_to let you see through the window of my world_

_into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams._

_I promise to grow along with you,_

_to be willing to face changes in order to keep_

_our relationship alive and exciting._

_I promise to love you in good times and bad,_

_with all I have to give and all I feel inside_

_in the only way I know how,_

_completely and forever._(1)

_I, Clark, take you Lois, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part._

They squeezed each other's hands.

The Minister turned to Lois. "Lois …?"

Taking a deep breath, Lois smiled at her fiancé's handsome face.

_My wonderful Clark,_

_On our wedding day, I think of all the reasons_

_I am blessed to be your wife:_

_You are the joy of my life._

_In you I found much more than I ever hoped,_

_more than I ever dreamed a man could be._

_In your arms, I feel happy, safe, protected._

_You're my hero, my defender, my soul mate, my love._

Lois blinked a few times, holding back tears, and paused to keep her composure.

_I was born for you._

_There was a space in my heart that you fill perfectly._

_I fall in love with you again every time I see you._

_We are alike, and yet we are different._

_Our similarities bond us together,_

_and our differences keep things interesting._

_And no matter what,_

_you let me be me, just as I am._

_I am so grateful for that._

_I want to keep discovering you._

_I love so many things about you now,_

_and I know I will find many more to love._(2)

_I, Lois, take you Clark, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part._

"Now, we will have the exchanging of the rings," the Minister said and looked to Oliver then he blessed the rings. Lois handed her bridal bouquet to Tess.

Clark took his ring and held it over Lois's left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said, as he put the ring on Lois's finger.

Lois did the same for him. "With this ring, I thee wed," Lois said, as she put the ring on Clark's finger.

"Let us pray." After speaking the prayer, the Minister said, "What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Insofar as Lois and Clark have spoken their vows each to the other, and have exchanged rings, by the power vested in me by this church and this state, I now pronounce them husband and wife. Clark, you may kiss your bride."

Before Clark took Lois in his arms, he whispered "I love you." And Lois whispered to her husband "I love you." He took her into his arms and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back loving the feel of her husband, as they both didn't seem to want to stop.

Then all the guests whooped and erupted in applause. Lois and Clark smiled at each other, and holding hands, turned and walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent.

The reception was a rousing celebration for the happy couple. Everyone cheerfully watched as Lois and Clark took their first dance as man and wife to the perfect song:

_~o~ For Always ~o~_

I close my eyes

and there in the shadows I see your light

You come to me out of my dreams across

the night

You take my hand

though you may be so many stars away

I know that our spirits and souls are one

We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun

So here we'll stay

For always, forever

Beyond here and on to eternity

For always, forever

For us there's no time and no space

No barrier love won't erase

Wherever you go

I still know

In my heart you will be

With me

From this day on I'm certain that I'll never be alone

I know what my heart must have always known

That love has a power that's all its own

And for always, forever

Now we can fly

And for always and always

We will go on beyond goodbye

For always, forever

Beyond here and on to eternity

For always and ever

You'll be a part of me

And for always, forever

A thousand tomorrows may cross the sky

And for always and always

We will go on

beyond goodbye.(3)

~o~o~

_The Fortress of Solitude, three years later:_

"Lois and I have made a decision," Clark said then he took a deep breath, and looked up at his Father's stern visage and wondered again how he could make things right for his wife. After the time-warp, his disappearance for almost five years, he thought of Lois being alone all that time, but a child would have helped her get through it and would have made it a lot easier, he knew that now. Lois wanted and needed a child. They'd talked about this for years now, but it was up to him to find a solution.

"I see," Jor-El thoughtfully said. After his son had come to him months ago with a plea to help him father a child, Jor-El had discouraged him, of course. A child born of Kryptonian and human DNA would be doomed to illnesses and raging combatants of genes and hormones fighting for dominance. It would not be a good idea at all, but his son was insistent.

"I know you don't approve of my decision, but it is the right decision for Lois and me. It's been hard for her, Father. Watching her friends bear children and she can't. It hurts her and if there is a way for us to do this, you must have the answer for us."

Silence for a minute or two, then, "There are risks, but there is a way, my son," Jor-El finally said.

"What is it?" Clark hopefully asked even though his heart pounded with dread at what his Father would say.

"You must … give up your powers."

Shocked, Clark asked, "But why?"

"Only for a short time, a few days would be sufficient."

"But what if she can't get pregnant?" Clark asked not wanting to think of the lives lost because of his inability to save people.

"Lois is strong. I've seen it myself. She is a healthy human female and there is no reason why she shouldn't be able to give birth, but there is a price."

Clark frowned. "What price?"

"The child will not be born healthy and strong. I've explained all of this to you before, Kal-El. It is possible he may not survive beyond a year or two. Are you and Lois prepared for that?"

Clark was silent. _It would break her heart and mine as well. _"But Father, please, there must be a way to prevent that from happening, surely there must be an answer."

"There is no other answer, my son," Jor-El replied then felt compelled to say, "I'm sorry."

Clark wanted to cry. Lois would be devastated. He looked up at his Father again. "Are you sure about this? Is there nothing you can do?" He pleaded desperately.

Silence for a minute, then, "There may just be a way. If the child could be conceived through artificial insemination meaning in a test-tube, then the gene formation could be controlled and it would give the child a chance, a way to balance both his Kryptonian and human sides. This would ensure that the child would not be born with preventable diseases," Jor-El explained. He paused then continued, "It's never been done before, Kal-El."

Clark's heart soared in spite of his Father's doubts about the procedure and he understood the risks. Gene therapy was still in its infant stages here on Earth, but Kryptonian advances in these areas would ensure an outcome he could not resist … a healthy and strong newborn child. "We'll do it and … thank you, Father."

~o~o~

_Lois and Clark's apartment, a year later:_

It was two in the morning and Clark had just arrived from an emergency.

Lois yawned deeply and mumbled half asleep. "Thank goodness you're back. It's your turn … to feed the baby, Clark. I'm exhausted." Clark was excited and thrilled as he twirled out of his suit. He loved feeding his two-month old son, their miracle child.

Clark went into the nursery and smiling from ear to ear, he picked up the wailing child and he instantly quieted. Clark changed him then rocked him soothingly for a minute or two. Then he took him into the kitchen and warmed his bottle.

"There you go, little one," Clark whispered and the baby eagerly gobbled up his mother's milk. "You were hungry, weren't you?" Clark's eyes watered. This happened every time he held him or looked into his eyes, or fed him. It didn't really matter because he had no control over it. His son was a true blessing.

After several unsuccessful attempts working with both Dr. Hamilton at S.T.A.R. Labs and with Jor-El, Lois and Clark were finally able to create a child. Lois and Clark had a child and he was beautiful. Little Jonny Clark was the image of his father … with dark hair and brilliant blue green eyes, but he was also a calm and sweet little boy who rarely cried only when he was hungry or needed changing.

Back in the nursery, Clark sat down carefully in the rocking chair with his son in his arms and swayed back and forth for a while. Soon his son was happily fed and peacefully asleep in his father's arms, but Clark would not put him down.

Lois quietly opened the nursery door, not surprised to see her husband holding their son with a look of such contentment that her heart melted at the sight. She stood at the door and watched them, not making a sound. Even with Clark's excellent hearing, he didn't look up from staring at their son. Shaking her head, she smiled at the two men in her life.

She wiped at her eyes because it appeared that Lois had the same problem… _her eyes watered_.

_The end!_

~o~o~

Notes:

(1)_ I Promise,_ Poem by Dorothy R. Colgan

(2) _Bride's Vow_, Poem by Joanna Kuchs

(3) _For Always_, Song Lyrics by Josh Groban

A/N(s): *sniffles* Well, did you like it? I had to write this for them. I also needed to wrap up a few plots in my head. Yes, they got married and had a child. Clark wanted a child as much as Lois, maybe even more so, but he would never admit that to her or to himself, but Lois knew better. The baby's Kryptonian genes are dormant for now, but Jonny will grow up to be just like his father in time. I won't explain gene therapy here, but with Jor-El helping them, anything was possible.

The poems I chose for the wedding seemed to fit them perfectly. Clark needed to promise to cherish Lois always. Lois told him exactly how she felt about him and how much she had missed him.

Tess accepted Oliver's proposal, happy in their new found faith and trust. I know they'll be alright now. Of course, they'll have plenty of babies, don't doubt it.

I also wanted a happy ending for Andrew. Lionel lied; he's not a clone. I wanted Andrew happy, but away from Lois of course, but close enough to keep Clark on his toes! And for those who were wondering, I left it open concerning the neurotoxin and whether it worked or not. Lionel apparently used it on Andrew, so I like to think that it's not always full-proof. The brain is way too complex, and that's the reason I decided that Clark would leave Lex with that Clark/Superman image, just in case.

Thanks for reading. I want so much to continue their story. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you again for taking this journey with me. Please review this final chapter. Reviews are love. Ok, I'm done! Until next time, happy reading! :D


End file.
